El smoking La Cena
by rey kon
Summary: dos historias en una, relatadas al mismo tiempo por dos personajes distintos.
1. Chapter 1

El smoking / La Cena

Hola soy Deuce! Esperen esperen…ya se lo que piensan al ver dos títulos:

Que cosa es esto? Que no trataba de Fere? Y tienen toda la razón, solo que si el odioso conde relata todo el fic , los detractores de nuestra querida Rey comenzarian a quejarse y para evitar problemas, se decidio que tanto el Conde de la Fere y yo, relatemos dos fic al mismo tiempo, asi que,su servidor comenzara esta historia :

Como recordaran, Cleo y yo estamos a punto de casarnos, en un semana mas. Todo estaba casi listo, eran pocos los detalles que faltaban e incluso las invitaciones se habían comenzado a repartir ya, todo aquello había sido tan deprisa que realmente me asombraba y emocionaba a la vez, utilizaríamos las próximas vacaciones para irnos de viaje de bodas a una hermosa playa de México, teníamos muchos deseos de conocerla y con mi reciente tesoro adquirido, iba a ser cosa fácil el pasarnos una pequeña luna de miel de ensueño. Solo faltaba un pequeñísimo detalle que no había yo aun terminado por resolver:

mi traje

no tenia una minima idea de que demonios iba a usar! Cleo no podia escogerme lo que yo iba a ponerme, porque deseaba sorprenderla asi que le pedi que como no iba a ver su vestido de novia, tampoco podia ver el mio.

A buena hora mi boca hablo…

Ella aplaudio emocionada la idea y prometio no opinar sobre mi atuendo, pero me había llevado una cantidad exagerada de revistas de moda para hombres, catalogos enteros de las mejores marcas de todo el mundo además, de que sus amigas hicieron lo mismo, y precisamente el dia de hoy, volvia a casa con una cantidad extrema de revistas de moda. Con esfuerzo, abri la puerta de la mansión de Poseidon y entre, mi hermanita estaba caminando por todo el hall con su andadera y al verme entrar me grito:

-ucy!-

Por la cantidad de catalogos que cargaba, no podia ni verla

-hola princesa!-dije con los brazos llenos de revistas

Sentí como Allysa me jalaba los jeans demandando que la cargara

-necesitas ayuda?-me pregunto una voz, era Al y yo clame

-por favooor!-

El sonrio y tomo la mitad de mi cargamento, con lo cual pude ver que la bebe estaba debajo mio.

-hola preciosa-dije mirándola-en un momento te cargo, déjame llevar esto al mueble

Colocamos todo en la sala, eran en verdad demasiadas revistas

-que es todo eso?-pregunto el vampiro extrañado

-revistas de moda

-Cavalli, Armani, …wow…buscando tu traje?

-asi es….necesito ayuda extra urgente

Yo sabia que podia apoyarme en Al, siempre me había gustado como se vestia, tenia una elegancia natural y el dia de su boda, el había escogido el traje de ambos, y realmente habían lucido perfectos.

-que es lo que estas buscando?-pregunto mirando revistas

-algo fino y elegante-respondi

Allysa grito enojada demandando atención

-lo siento linda-sonrei yendo hacia ella y alzándola de su andadera, llenándola de besos-como te portaste el dia de hoy?

-preguntale a la pared de la oficina de tu padre-dijo el conde como si nada viendo un catalogo

-que paso con ella?-

-esta llena de garabatos, no se en donde esta jovencita consiguió un marcador y rayo por completo el revestimiento de caoba del despacho de papá-

Yo escuche asombrado la travesura de mi hermanita, era apenas una bebita! ella sonreía satisfecha de lo que había hecho como diciendo: sip, Y lo hice yo solita :3

-va a pegar el grito en el cielo-

-a no dudarlo, pero fue un momento de arte de mi pequeña diosa y no importa, esta casa es suya y puede destruirla si quiere-sonreia Al feliz besando a su nena que le pedia los brazos

-cierto…importa mas Allysa que una pared, pero ahora, necesito tu ayuda en esto …tu tienes muy buen gusto-

-a no dudarlo, que es lo que deseas usar?-

-no tengo idea-suspire mirando las revistas-sabes que no tengo idea de la moda-

-hay muchas opciones que te harán lucir muy atractivo, pero dime…cual es tu marca favorita?-

-de?

-de ropa-repitio Al-

yo suspire

-Nike…Levi´s-respondi

-eso es ropa casual, hablo de alta moda

-ni idea

-ni una?

-cual usa papá? el siempre se ve super-

-Armani , en ocasiones usa Brioni, pero tu padre se ve realmente exquisito en **Ermenegildo Zegna, material 100% violable-respondio con cara de picardia**

**Me le quede mirando asi -_- **

**-ok Al…esa es demasiada información para mi cabeza**

-tienes un papá realmente atractivo-

-ya me lo han dicho…pero bien…que opinas?-

-creo que deberías escoger los que mas te gusten y despues de eso, ir a verlos y que te los pruebes-

-irias conmigo?-pregunte esperanzado

-papá y yo podemos ir contigo, incluso Allysa puede acompañarnos mañana, te parece?

-aaahh genial!-dije aliviado.-seria fenomenal-

-y no has pensado en un smoking?

-que diferencia tiene de un traje?-pregunte extrañado

Mi padrastro me dedico una mirada de "estas bromeando?" busco en los catalogos la imagen de uno, aunque tenia a mi hermana en brazos, rápidamente localizo a los dos

-este es un traje, este es un smoking, el segundo son mas de boda, mas formales, los trajes son mas comodos-

-los de ustedes eran…

-una combinación de ambos-respondio-pedi a Armani algo elegante pero a la vez sencillo de quitar-

-Al!-alce la voz en reclamo-evita los comentarios!

-ok, perdona-sonrio- creo que para la ocasión, lo mas adecuado es que vistas un smoking, el vestido de Cleo es muy elegante y no querras verte debajo de ella o si?-

-no realmente-dije preocupado

-entonces…creo que sera lo mejor que lleves algo que te haga ver como el rey de la fiesta-

-paa!-grito Allysa feliz, ambos volteamos y en efecto, Poseidon venia entrando a casa

-hola gente-nos saludo

-hi Dad-

-hola cielo-sonrio Al acercándose a el a besarlo, pero la bebita le reclamo enseguida- ook, perdóname, no mas besos-

Mi padre sonrio cargando a su adorable bebe

-como esta la pelona preciosa de la casa?-pregunto

-dile a papá lo que hiciste-le pidió su madre

Mi hermanita sonrio de forma traviesa

-que hiciste?-le pregunto Poseidon claro que Allysa estaba asi

0 : )

Un verdadero angel!

-creo que deberías ir a ver tu despacho, lo que tu linda pelona hizo-

Mi padre me miro y yo solo me encogi de hombros como diciendo: ve a ver! Poseidon se dirigio hacia alla con la niña y solo lo escuchamos decir:

-tu hiciste esto?

Al y yo solo nos reíamos en la sala

-a ver pelona…explicaciones?-le decía según el "enojado" además sabia que la niña no le iba a contestar en lo absoluto-señorita…necesito una verdadera razón para que haya hecho esto…

Allysa pego el grito llorando pensando que su papá la estaba en verdad regañando

-Poseidon!-le llamo su pareja enojado-no la hagas llorar!

Papá regresaba con la nena abrazándola, la bebe estaba en un mar de llanto muy sentida porque su papito adorado le había llamado la atención

-no mi vida-pedia papá asustado abrazándola y acariciando su cabecita-no te estaba regañando, no llores…

-te pasas!-le reclamo Al

El dios consolaba a mi hermanita arrullándola y besándola-shhh, no amor…no estoy enojado, tu puedes rayar la casa entera si quieres, oiste? Eres mi nenita consentida-

-sabes que le da mal del corazón si le alzas la voz-dijo el conde acercándose-

-no se que voy a hacer cuando llegue diciéndome: "papi, choque el Ferrari"-

-o que te diga: "papá me voy a casar"-bromee

-no menciones eso delante de tu hermana!-le tapo el oidito Poseidon a la beba- mi pequeña no se va a casar jamas, sera monjita-

-pues tienes uno que se va a casar pronto y necesita tu ayuda-dijo Al-

-que es eso?-pregunto mirando las revistas de moda mientras seguía arrullando a Allysa-

-necesito encontrar un smoking para la boda, y necesito desesperadamente tu ayuda…

-y porque yo?-

-te sabes vestir bien-acepte

-eso lo se…pero no eres tan guapo como tu padre-

-definitivamente!-sonrei

-ok, que es lo que tienes ahí?-

-de todo, Dad, en verdad me urge, debo lucir guapo o Cleo no querra casarse conmigo-

-querido, déjalo en las manos de tu padre que te haremos lucir tan guapo que todas las damas querrán casarse contigo-

Yo rei

-solo necesito a una sola mujer y esa es mi esposa-

-igual de romántico que tu padre-sonrio el, Allysa ya estaba cabeceando, Al le paso el biberón –bien, que es lo que tienes en mente, color favorito?

-verde-respondi al momento

-acaso te vas a casar con la rana rene? Olvídate de tu verde!-me dijo con sarcasmo-

-me preguntaste…

-ya shhh-me interrumpio- no es una boda de rancho Deuce, sera en New York, cariño…opciones?

-podria ser Armani-hablo Al mirándome- tiene el cuerpo para lucirlo, sabes que los sacos son anchos y el los llenaría perfecto-

-exactamente como yo….

-tu te ves delicioso amor-le miro sugestivamente el conde-

-me encanta tu mirada perversa-mordio papá sus labios coqueto

-baby-

-hey!-alce la voz- focus, luego se dicen piropos!

-mandon-

-entonces que sugieren?-pregunte a ambos

-Hugo Boss-dijo papá

-ah cariño! Eso es muy buena opción-

-es juvenil, sacos anchos y este pequeño Hercules puede que los luzca bien…aunque estamos acostumbrados a verlo en fachas

-no ando en fachas-reclame

-no te ves de traje todos los días, hijo, tu deja que tus padres te ayuden y veras, lo guapo que te vas a ver, de eso me encargo yo-dijo Poseidon con orgullo

Ok…tengo suma curiosidad por saber que es lo que este par…puede hacer por mi…

-solo asegúrate de que me vea bien

-te vas a ver como un millón de dólares cachorro,ya lo veras, amor…pelona ya se durmió-

-cariño, eres realmente bueno con los bebes-sonrio Al tomando a mi hermanita y acostándola en su cunita portátil que tenia en la sala-

-si no estuvieras tu aquí ahorita-me reclamo papá-aprovechariamos este momento que la niña esta dormida para tener un momento a solas, en serio, ya casate y vete de la casa!

¬¬ si…mi padre siempre tan adorable!

_**Hola a todos, buenas noches, como están? Espero que bastante bien, y deseando que tenga un lindo fin de semana**_

_**Como ya lo leyeron, este fic esta compuesto de dos historias**_

_**Una relatada por Deuce y otra por Fere, por motivos de que haya personas que les moleste ver un fic totalmente de un personaje derivado de mi saga de Monster High es que decidi incluir dos fics en uno, espero que me apoyen en esta nueva modalidad y esperamos sus comentarios para subir el siguiente chapter**_

_**Les mando un beso y muchas gracias por su apoyo**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**La Cena**

_**Alberto de la Fere**_**.**

Mostrar siempre mi perfecto rostro en una forma amable y sonriente es un verdadero fastidio y mas cuando hay reporteras mujeres de por medio que siempre estan tratando de conquistarme, y eso es lo mas patético que haya existido jamas, ver una dama obsesionada por atención, creo que no hay nada peor, pero son negocios y siempre debo de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa

Eso es algo sencillo para mi

Tengo una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

La nueva ala que fue añadida a mi hospital era motivo de que tanto reporteros y cámaras de televisión estuvieran al pendiente de mi haciéndome preguntas realmente estúpidas a las cuales conteste de la mejor manera posible, y de forma educada como se supone debo tratar a seres tan inferiores como lo son los humanos.

Si los muy idiotas supieran que este hospital nos servia a la comunidad vampiro para poder abastecernos de sangre sin necesidad de matar a nadie y poder co habitar con ellos de forma pacifica, pero ellos me creían algo asi como un benefactor de esta sociedad corrompida y patética.

Realmente odio a las personas…

Y mas a las feminas, el olor de sus perfumes me causaban asco, por eso solia llevar mi pañuelo en mi solapa, con la loción de Jean Carlo en ella, se puede pensar que lo hacia para recordarlo cuando no estaba a mi lado...creo que en cierta forma era verdad…en cuanto termino la conferencia de prensa, me despedi de todos, mi asistente pacto varias entrevistas con varias cadenas importantes de tv, siempre y cuando fueran hombres a los que yo atendiera en privado y no piensen cosas pervertidas al oírlo, ya no lo hago mas…lo hacia antes pero…como estoy en una relación semi- estable, creo que no es correcto que haga lo mismo que hacia días atras, no lo creen?

Cerre la puerta de mi oficina para tener privacidad, al fin, paz y tranquilidad sin la mirada de nadie en derredor, me siento en mi costosa silla, colocando gel antibacterial en mis manos, en verdad odio tocar a las personas, cuando en ese momento,llaman a la puerta

-se acabaron las entrevistas-digo sin molestar en saber quien es- conciértenlo si gustan con mi asistente-

La puerta se abre para mi asombro mas es mi hijo mayor el que entra por ella.

-Alexander-reclamo-creo que dije que no tenia mas entrevistas para nadie

-ni para mi?-sonrie el con esa forma tan dulce que tiene

Yo suspiro molesto, el es el único al que no puedo negarle nada

-ya estas adentro…que es lo que quieres?-

El se acerca y se sienta frente a mi, Alex es tan exacto a mi madre, alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, muy atractivo, creo que hasta de mas, deberían prohibirle ser tan lindo, aunque mis 3 hijos lo son, creo que escogi a un buen ejemplo de belleza de mujer para poder procrearlos aunque los hice sin gota de amor y con algo de asco.

-que deseas?-le pregunte directo mientras comienzo a trabajar en el papeleo atrasado que tengo

-venia a visitarte

-y yo que me rio-respondi con burla

-es verdad-

-tu marido trabaja aquí si no recuerdo, cardiología esta en el 12vo. Piso-

-lo se-

-ya te checaste por cierto?

-si Fere-

Alex sufrio hace algunos años, una enfermedad del corazón y tuvo que ser operado de emergencia, trasplantándole otro en una cirugía que fue muy difícil, ahí conocio a su actual esposo, el fue el doctor que lo atendio.

No quiero parecer sensible, pero ese problema ha sido lo mas difícil que he enfrentado y mi hijo enfermó porque mis enemigos descubrieron que el era mi punto débil….los 3 lo son, aunque en ese tiempo, no nos llevábamos nada bien…el estar a punto de perderlo me hizo recapacitar mi relación con ellos.

Es por eso que prefiero mantener una actitud fría ante todo, mis enemigos saben donde poder atacar si conocen la manera de doblegarte…en cierta forma,entiendo a mis padres el que me hubiesen abandonado cuando apenas era un bebe en el señorío de los Fere,ellos son vampiros muy poderosos con incontables adversarios que desean terminar con ellos, asi que mi madre decidio esconderme primero, de su oponente principal que en ese tiempo, fue mi propio progenitor, fue la primera enseñanza que conoci, jamas tengas puntos débiles, aun si es el hombre que amas…

-Finbar no me ha dado el reporte de tu chequeo-dije sin mirarlo

-yo le pedí que no lo hiciera-me contesto

-porque?-pregunte molesto

-papá…no es necesario que estes preocupado por mi..estoy bien-

-este es mi hospital y tu marido debe entregarme lo que le pedi porque es su obligación y si no lo hace, lo mejor sera que se vaya a un hospital en Calcuta para que aprenda a obedecer de sus superiores y a su esposo-amenace

-no haras eso-me sonrio

-pruebame

-yo se lo pedi

-tu mandas en tu casa, lo que comerán, que leche compraras y cuando tienes sexo con el…aquí…mando yo y tu esposo esta bajo mis ordenes-

Alex solo bajo sus hermosos ojos con pesar

-de acuerdo…lo lamento…no volverá a suceder

-no miento con decirte que puedo mandarlo a Calcuta

-Papá-

-que? Esta cuidando a uno de mis tesoros…debe obedecerme o creeme,…hare lo posible para que no vuelva a trabajar ni en la cruz roja-

El rio

-no me gusta tu risa Alexander-le dije continuando mi trabajo

-lo lamento…pero como ya te dije…estoy bien-

-quiero verlo por escrito el lunes-

-de acuerdo-acepto el-

-y tu marido no sera considerado para director de Cardiologia en lo que resta del año

-Fere!- se atrevio a reclamarme-Finbar desea eso!

-desear y tener son dos cosas totalmente distintas y el aun no cumple los requisitos para poder ser un buen líder, porque para empezar…debe obedecerme a mi..-

Mi hijo resoplo cansado

-papá , sabes que el es el mejor cardiólogo que tienes-

-nadie es indispensable, cariño-

El se recargo creo algo molesto, odio decirlo pero no me gusta que se enoje conmigo

-si me hago el chequeo de nuevo hoy mismo…lo consideras para el puesto de director?

Yo sonreí mirándolo…definitivamente era hijo mio, Alex sabia negociar muy bien, era el contacto entre yo y mis otros dos monstruos. Arthur y Jeffrey adoraban a su hermano y esos dos, eran mas parecidos a mi, no tenían la dulzura de mi hijo mayor y digamos que el era lo que nos unia como… "familia"

-de acuerdo-acepte-una revisión total y completa-pedi

-esta bien-convino el-pero tendras que ir por tu nieto al kínder-

-Ettiene esta en la escuela?-pregunte extrañado-pues que edad tiene?

-3 años-respondio con una mirada reprobatoria-no sabes que edad tiene tu propio nieto?

-ni idea…mandare al chofer por el-

-bien…-el se acerco a mi escritorio-una cosita mas…

-y ahora que?-pregunte molesto

-creo que tenemos que hablar de Jean Carlo

Mire detenidamente a mi hijo, de que se trataba aquello?

-te escucho-dije

-andas con el?-me pregunto

-andas con el?-repeti con burla- acaso estoy en la secundaria? Alexander!-

-bueno…¿tienes una relación con el?

-no

-no?

Me movi algo incomodo en mi silla sin mirarle y respondi nervioso

-bueno…mas o menos-

-y eso que significa?-me sonrio

-que es algo de tu padre y no te interesa-

-claro que me interesa-recalco

-no, no debes, es mi vida privada, yo no me meto en la tuya

El rio con verdaderas ganas

-mentiroso! Que no recuerdas que siempre estabas interrogando a todo mundo cuando apenas salía con Finbar?-

-cuidaba de ti, no queria que te sucediera lo mismo que te paso con Matt-

-no soy un niño-

-pero en ese tiempo estabas muy delicado…asi que no me juzgues si me preocupo-

-ok ,de acuerdo…en ese caso, creo que tengo derecho a saber si estas con el o no

Respire realmente fuerte y conteste:

-si..estoy con el-

-osea es tu pareja

-odio los esteriotipos-

-si esta contigo en la cama, te quita la ropa y te hace el amor, es tu pareja-me respondio el

-un amante hace lo mismo y sin etiquetas-le regrese

-papá sabes que no me gustan tus contestaciones sagaces, solo creo que mis hermanos deben de saberlo

-hey hey!-respondi nervioso-espera un momento, que carajos dijiste?

-ese lenguaje-me regaño, Alex tiene muy establecido su role de madre, el había criado a Arthur desde bebe –

-soy tu padre y puedo decir palabrotas!-dije exasperado-no quiero que sepan nada, que se yo de la vida de ellos?

-sabes que Jeffrey esta casado y que Arthur tiene muchos "amigos"

-mejor llámalo la "zorrita del barrio"

-Fere!-me reclamo

-Alexander! No tengo porque contarle a tus hermanos absolutamente nada de mis asuntos personales-

-somos una familia

-y? hazlo como todas, que lo averiguen por chismes!-

-papá… he sabido que amas a Jean Carlo desde siempre, ahora esta a tu lado y creo justo que lo integres con nosotros-

-y porque? El es mio!

-porque somos tus hijos y te aseguro que a el le gustaría que lo tomaras mas en serio y no solo como tu amante de ocasión-

Yo resople molesto, ahora entiendo cuando Arthur se burla de el, en verdad que Alex se pone en un plan bastante desesperante

-hijo, no has pensado en meterte a sacerdote? Eres demasiado bueno para tener mi sangre-le reclame

-soy casado y amo a mi marido, creo que no calificaría como cura-sonrio-papá esto lo hago solamente por ti, quiero que Jean Carlo sepa que lo apoyamos y que le damos la bienvenida a la familia

Yo rei con ganas

-tu sabes mejor que nadie que Arthur no piensa como tu y no quiero que termine seduciendo a mi hombre porque ya lo hizo con tu ex, te acuerdas? Y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie que es mejor tenerlo alejado-

-Arthur a cambiado

-en que planeta?

-hay que darle una oportunidad-

-por dios! Quien demonios tu pario? Tu madre o un cariñosito?-

Alex ignoro mi comentario

-papá, permite que mañana cocine una cena para mis hermanos y ustedes-

-odio ir a tu casa-

-entonces cenaremos en la tuya

-odio recibir visitas-

-sera solo una cena, le dire a mis hermanos que Jean y tu están juntos viviendo ahora y asi le daras a el también su lugar, es lo justo, el espero años por ti y tu debes demostrarle que no es solo uno mas de tus juegos si es que quieres conservarlo a tu lado…hazlo parte de la familia…una sola noche…y listo…no te molestare hasta la navidad-

Suspire hondamente, ya sabia que no podia contra Alex, sabia que en el fondo tenia mucha razón asi que dije cansado:

-bien, tu ganas, mañana a las 7 en mi casa, sin niños, llama a tus hermanos y espero que lleven a sus maridos lo digo por Jeffrey porque se que tu hermano tiene una vida bastante disipada, mis cocineros harán la cena y por favor, se largan temprano-

El sonrio ampliamente

-trato hecho!

-eres un verdadero fastidio Alexander-

Mi hijo se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-soy todo un Fere…hasta mañana entonces.-

_**Hola de nuevo, vaya! Esos si que son comentarios rapidos :p**_

_**Muchas gracias, en esta segunda historia llamada La Cena**_

_**Se vera un poco mas de la interaccion del conde con sus 3 hijos,los que me siguen en Face conocen los rostros de estos guapos chicos, Alex es el mayor,le sigue Arthur quien es uno de los doce del Rey, y el mas joven es Jeffrey quien esta casado con uno de los príncipes y pertenece a la familia real.**_

_**Ustedes pidieron este fic en la historia pasada y yo complazco a mis lectores, ahora, me regalan un review?**_

_**Nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Deuce:

Aun veia en mi habitación la cantidad enorme de revistas que mi novia me había dado, todos los trajes me parecían iguales y sin ningun cambio, pero realmente queria lucir perfecto para Cleo, el dia que tanto habíamos deseado estaba casi por llegar y solo queria estar a la par de su hermosura, me sonreí a mi mismo al recordar a DJ y a Dean, era casi imposible de creer que estaban ya por nacer, de que ambos iba a tenerlos muy cerca de mi, abrazandolos y guiándolos por la vida, todo parecía demasiado perfecto, solo una cosa me molestaba y era que ya no viviría con mi padre

Era extraño, la separación con Maddie fue realmente muy sencilla, me acostumbre a estar solo ya que ella viajaba mucho desde que yo tengo memoria,no me malinterpreten,amo a mi madre, demasiado y tenemos una buena relación pero con Poseidon había sido muy diferente las cosas.

Desde que apareció por primera vez en mi vida hasta la fecha,habían pasado demasiadas cosas que me unian a mi padre de una manera especial, y desde que Al había llegado a la mansión a vivir con nosotros, sentí lo que era una verdadera familia.

El conde era una madre excelente, nos cuidaba tanto a Allysa como a mi, estaba al pendiente de que comiéramos, que yo fuera a la escuela, que no llegara tarde, que cuidara de mi salud y tantas cosas que se, Maddie hubiese hecho de tener mas tiempo, y siempre con su mano dura, no demostrando sus sentimientos a nadie…era un poco difícil en ocasiones platicarle de mis dudas y temores sin que ella me dijera:

-asi no reaccionaria un guerrero-

Y tenia razón, mas yo no era eso…era su hijo…de cualquier manera, ame el tiempo pasado con mi madre pero con Poseidon…rayos…todo era perfecto.

Y en cierta forma, envidiaba un poco a Dean…el iba a estar con el desde su nacimiento, y digo a mi hermano porque era un niño…justo como me hubiera gustado a mi tenerlo conmigo desde bebe, lo veia con Allysa…Poseidon adoraba a su pequeña pelona, la arrullaba, la mimaba, jugaba con ella, le enseñaba sus primeros pasitos, sus primeras palabras…y era un padre excepcional.

Creo que solo me quedaba esperar que para DJ, fuera un abuelo increíble, en eso, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación, era Al

-hijo…has visto el pato de la niña?-me pregunto

-no-respondi extrañado

-que raro…tiene rato que no lo veo..mas vale que lo encuentre o tu hermana lo comenzara a echar de menos pronto-

Me sonrio y salio, yo me levante y me dirigi hacia el cuarto de mi padre quien jugaba ya con Allysa que había ya despertado de su siesta.

-dad-

-dime cachorro-pregunto

-buscan el pato de la niña?

-si…lo has visto?

-ato-repitio Allysa

-el pato fue a la playa-le respondio papá-ten por mientras el oso poh

La bebe le miro como diciendo "¬¬ dije pato, no poh"

-quizas esta en el auto

-Al fue a buscarlo, tiene días que no lo he visto, la niña no lo ha echado de menos pero al rato se acordara de el-

-si…lo se-dije acostándome a su lado, el me abrazo besándome-

-que pasa cachorro?

-nada…

-quieres algo?

Yo lo mire

-tengo miedo Dad

-de que?

-de casarme

-ya estas casado hijo

-lo se y soy feliz….quizas tengo miedo de fallarle a mi familia

-cachorro…ni en un millón de años tu harias algo como eso…-me sonrio acariciando mi frente

-eso quiero creer pero…y si es mas difícil de lo que pensaba

-te estas arrepintiendo?

-no…claro que no, jamas…es solo…que ahora solo seremos Cleo y yo juntos para formar una familia, sin ayuda de nadie mas, cuando DJ llegue sera el doble de difícil

-lo sera en efecto

-papá gracias por los animos-ironice

-cariño, el tener un bebe no es nada fácil, cuando esta pelona que ves aquí, llego al mundo, las cosas fueron sencillas porque Al supo inmediatamente que hacer…-

-no siempre-sonrio el conde que llegaba a nuestro lado-creo que estaba tan atemorizado como tu Deuce-

-eso jamas me lo dijiste-reclamo Poseidon

-si te lo hubiera dicho, hubieses entrado en pánico

-eso es muy cierto-sonrio su marido

-un bebe es una gran responsabilidad-dijo su esposo recargándose en el acostándose a nuestro lado-en cuanto tu hermana nacio y la colocaron en mis brazos, era la cosa mas delicada, dulce y hermosa que jamas había visto y lo que era mas asombroso, yo la habia creado,cai rendido a sus pies desde ese instante, no podia dejar de pensar…"y si la llego a lastimar?" y si algo le sucede? " todo eso rondaba por mi mente, mas tu padre estaba a lado mio y confiaba en que yo siendo su madre, sabia lo que la niña necesitaria, y creeme,….asi fue…la primera vez que lloro por hambre, reconoci su llanto, de cada cosa que deseaba, es instinto Deuce, lo sabes, es tu hijo y solo deseas protegerlo y cuidarlo, eso te sucederá con DJ, solo espera y lo veras…lo bueno y lo malo que hagas…sera por su bien…y tu apoyaras a Cleo y ella a ti, asi como tu padre lo hizo conmigo-

-soy un buen marido-sonrio Poseidon orgulloso

-si lo eres…y un magnifico padre, por eso se que tu también lo haras-me miro

-eso espero-sonrei

-Deuce, eres uno de los chicos mas inteligentes que conozco, la siguiente etapa de tu vida, se, que sera la mejor y tu familia cuenta contigo-

-de la misma manera que siempre contaras con nosotros-

Yo abrace a mi padre

-te amo Dad…gracias por estar aquí…gracias por decidir quedarte en mi vida-

-fue un placer-sonrio el besándome

Mas Allysa grito jalándome con su manita bastante celosa, nadie tocaba a su papito frente a ella.

-lo lamento hermosa!-rei-todo tuyo ese señor feo

Ella abrazo a Poseidon como diciendo: -_- mio, no tuyo!

-mi niña me ama y solo soy de ella, verdad amor?

La nena le daba besos llenos de baba

-no me lo prestas tantito?-dije haciéndola enojar de nuevo-ok ok!ya capte-

-propiedad de pelona-bromeaba papá besándola mucho

-dejame buscar el pato-se levanto Al

-fuiste a los autos?

-si, no esta ni en el tuyo ni el mio

-y en el mio?-pregunte

-me asome y no lo vi, préstame tus llaves para buscarlo adentro-

Meti mi mano al bolsillo y le di mi llavero

-ato-dijo mi hermanita mirando a su mami

-lo estoy buscando amor, ahora regreso-

En cuanto puso el pie fuera, Allysa rompió en llanto

-maaaaa!

-sin dramas! Que anda buscando tu monigote, ya,…relájate-bromeo papá

-desde cuando no encuentran a pato?

-no recuerdo, pero tiene un tiempo que no lo veo-

-en la pañalera?

-ya revisamos volteándola una y otra vez, todas las que tiene, quizás lo perdió en algun lugar que fuimos-

-tendras que comprarle otro-

-lo haría pero no quiere otro pato mas que ese, no lo ha echado de menos pero ya empieza a preguntar por el-

-ato-repitio mi hermanita

-ahora lo trae mamá, lo esta buscando

-ato-

-hijita, si me oiste?

-ato-comenzo a hacer pucheros la bebe

Papá se paro cargandola y a jugar con ella, solo asi se distraía de su juguete favorito, y yo no podia recordar, cuando fue la ultima vez que vi su peluche

-quizas Cleo lo tenga-dije sacando mi iphone llamando a mi esposa

Ella estaba de lo mas entretenida doblando ropita de bebe que había comprado esa misma tarde, había quedado de ir con sus amigas de shopping y en lugar de comprarse ropa para si, le había adquirido a nuestro bebe, hermosas camisetitas

-hola amor! Deja que te veas lo que le compre a nuestro niño-sonrio ella feliz contestandome-

-me imagino que todo es hermoso, linda, pero antes, has visto el pato de Allysa?

-su pato?-repitio ella-no

-no lo encontramos

-no lo he visto-

-Al lo a estado buscando por todos lados sin hallarlo-

-quizas lo dejaron en casa el dia que fueron a ayudar a pintar-

-es verdad, quizás esta ahí, mañana mismo pasare a revisar-

-ya lo ves,sin mi no haces nada…escogiste ya un traje?

-aun no, mañana es mi turno de ir de compras con Poseidon y Al, prometieron ayudarme

-sabia que podia contar con ellos-respiro aliviada mi esposa

-eh…como?-le cuestione

-lo lamento cariño pero si no te asesoras bien, escogerás el color verde-

._. ouch

-que tiene de malo el verde?-reclame

-es un hermoso color-rectifico mi mujer-pero no creo que sea buena idea el usarlo en la boda-

-ok-dije vencido-le pediré a Al que me escoja mi atuendo

-escoje algo que te haga ver lindo, sexy y que te guste mucho, pero lo mas importante …que sepas que me gustara a mi-sonrio ella

-de acuerdo-acepte- te prometo que luciré muy guapo para ti-

-siempre luces asi-dijo Cleo-y aunque vayas en pijama…el dia de nuestra boda, aceptare ser tu esposa con todo mi corazón-

-te amo linda-dije enamorado

-y yo a ti

-oye Romeo!-interrumpio papá- preguntaste por el juguete?

-no lo tiene, Dad-

Al llego a la habitación dándome las llaves

-no esta

-Cleo dice que a lo mejor lo dejaron en nuestra casa el dia que pintamos, mañana ire a revisar-

-es la ultima opción-respondio Al mirando a papá-si no esta ahí,tendras que comprarle otro -

-pero si ella lo perdió!

-y?

-que le comprare otro-resolvio Poseidon sonriendo, y no era que le tuviera miedo a Al si no que con los ataques de hormonas, lo mejor era no contradecirlo!-

_**Hola a todos,mil perdones antes que nada porque ayer pase todo el dia en casa de Dylan con su familia y no pude subir el fic, un millón de disculpas, ahora, contesto preguntas.**_

_**Fere es un gran personaje, a mi me encanta escribir de el, realmente lo adoro, pero no se dejen llevar por su apariencia amable, el tiene mas malvada de lo que desea mostrar.**_

_**Tengan la confianza de que les contestare cualquier duda,este fic se actualizara, un chapter Deuce, otro Chapter Fere y asi sucesivamente y a los cuales colocare al inicio su nombre para que sepan quien esta contando.**_

_**La madre de los hijos de Fere esta viva, es una vampiro y el la escogio por estrategia de herencia, no puedo contar mucho porque es parte de otra saga y solo puedo decir que ella esta perfectamente**_

_**Maybis: no, Ine no tiene ningun poder escondido mas que los ya presentados y no esta en mis planes darle mas protagonismo mas que siendo la madre de Lala y Vlad. Ine es una mujer fuerte pero no contaba con poderes en si asi que, no, ella no brillara en mis historias.**_

_**De los 3 hijos de Fere, mi consentido es Jeffrey, siempre me ha gustado mucho por fresa XD**_

_**Moni: no veo programas mexicanos, soy muy malinchista y la cq me parece un pésimo programa a seguir., esas palabras las copian mas ellos de programas extranjeros, son copias baratas de las series americanas, ellos no descubrieron esas frases, llevan años en el coloquio juvenil.**_

_**Directioner: no a todos nos gusta 1D, a mi personalmente no me gustan, sus canciones son lindas pero ellos , realmente no soy fan, asi como tampoco muchos de mis personajes y menos los chicos que continuaran burlándose de ellos como todo joven que he conocido hasta hoy, es una banda para chicas y no parA chicos,es por eso que hacen escarnio de ella, no puedo poner a Deuce diciendo: supeer 1d! ._. o si?**_

_**Una vez mas, lamento el retraso, espero sus comentarios y mil perdones**_

_**ReY koN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fere:**

Yo llegue a casa quitándome el saco y la corbata,Jean ya había llegado puesto que su Mercedes estaba estacionado en el garaje, entre al despacho y en efecto ahí estaba, con unos documentos en las manos, yo llegue hasta el, me sente a horcajadas y sonreí

-hey you-

-hi hon-me respondio el abrazandome, y fundiéndonos en un apasionado beso, me agradabla tenerlo en casa siempre dispuesto y esperando por mi-

-vi las noticias, te veias jodidamente atractivo-

-y me desnudaste en tus pensamientos?-pregunte en ese tono seductor que se le encanta-

-incluso te lleve a la cama-siguio el juego

-señor abogado...eso es tan impropio- dije besándolo lentamente saboreando su boca y acariciando su lengua con la mia- te extrañe

-y yo a ti…que tal tu dia?

Yo resople

-Alex fue a verme

-tu hijo?

-el mismo

-y eso es malo?-pregunto extrañado

-aunque no lo creas, asi es….sirveme una copa-le pedi

El se levanto a complacerme

-malas noticias con su salud?

-no…Alex esta fantástico, tiene la salud de un roble-

-entonces?

-algo peor se le ha ocurrido

-y que es?-me pregunto mi gascon entregándome mi bebida

-quieren cenar conmigo

El me miro como no comprendiendo en donde estaba lo malo

-corrijo-dije de nuevo-quieren cenar con nosotros-

-y eso esta mal porque…

-acaso no conoces a Arthur?

-claramente asi es, su fama le precede-

-exacto, y ahora a Alex se le ocurrio la brillante idea de debemos cenar todos como una gran familia-

Jean asintio bajando la mirada

-creo que lo entiendo

-me alegra porque sabes que no tengo ganas de lidiar con ellos

-y aceptaste?

-tuve que hacerlo, técnicamente me obligo y mañana vendrán con sus respectivas parejas a cenar contigo y conmigo, eso es lo que me molesta-

El suspiro

-llamale si gustas, dile que estare viajando, puedo quedarme en mi casa mañana y asi cenas con ellos

-lo que me disgusta es que Alex me manipule a su antojo, de decidir por mi, quizás lo haga con sus hermanos pero yo soy su padre-

-tranquilizate, entiendo la situación, mañana no vendre y podras convivir con ellos a gusto-

Yo lo mire dudoso, creo que estaba confundiendo las cosas

-Jean…esto no tiene que ver contigo

-seguro?-pregunto

-ah por favor!-dije furioso-no cambies las cosas,esto no es por ti-

-Fere, en verdad lo entiendo…no tienes que excusarte, tu eres un conde y yo no, se la diferencia de clases y…

-no sigas con tu drama-le corte de pronto furioso-que sabes que esa no es la cuestión-

-es obvio que lo es, jamas me incluiras en tu familia y se mi lugar aquí

Yo lo mire confundido, en ocasiones se porta peor que una mujer sobre actuada

-Jean Carlo-me levante furioso-sabes porque soy misógino? Porque realmente detesto que las personas me acusen, hagan drama y que piensen cosas que no son como las mujeres suelen hacerlo, y tu estas haciéndolo ahora y no tengo animos de estar escuchando,me fastidias!.

Asi que decidi ir hacia mi habitación y asi evitarme seguir con la discusión, cerre de un portazo, dejando claramente que no deseaba su compañía, entre a mi cuarto, y fui directo a mi jacuzzi en donde estuve un buen rato tratando de relajarme, es la única manera en que solia poner en claro mis ideas.

No era que no deseara que mis hijos aceptaran o no a Jean Carlo, el ya estaba en mi vida y nadie tenia porque darle el visto bueno a mi pareja, había esperado tantos años para tenerlo junto a mi que ahora el que mis hijos lo aceptaran o no, era algo que me parecía incluso, hasta asqueante.

No suelo darle explicaciones de mis actos a nadie.

Ni siquiera al mismo Rey.

Yo soy el Conde de la Fere y mi voluntad es ley en el mundo de los vampiros

Mis hijos no tenían porque cuestionar con quien me acostaba o no, y lo que mas…yo amaba a Jean Carlo con toda mi alma y si ellos no se llevaban bien con el, no iba a dejarlo por nada del mundo, simplemente porque preferia perderlos a ellos que a mi amado.

Trate de calmarme y analizar las situación de la manera mas tranquila posible, asi que sali de la ducha, me vesti y baje de nuevo hacia el despacho,Jean no estaba ahí, lo busque por toda la planta baja y no estaba en casa, llame al mayordomo y me respondio:

-el señor Bearne salio hace rato, señor Conde

-dijo a donde iba?-cuestione

-no mi señor-respondio el hombre-

Hice un ademan para que me dejara solo, saque mi teléfono y le marque, tardo en contestarme pero lo hizo

-sabes que odio cenar a deshoras-le reclame

-entonces hazlo ya-respondio muy calmado

-no cenaras conmigo?

-no lo creo

-en donde estas?

-en mi casa

Y que carajos haces alla?-pregunte molesto

-te dije que estaría aquí

-por el diablo Jean Carlo!-reclame- porque eres tan melodramático?-

-no creo estar dramatizando, te estoy dando tu espacio con tu familia-

-cual familia?-

-Tus hijos…cena mañana con ellos, yo volveré en dos días, adiós-

Y el muy imbécil me colgó,creo que avente el iphone a la pared deshaciendolo, suelo tener…esos arranques de cólera, tome mis llaves y Sali dispuesto a enfrentarme a ese estúpido ex sacerdote.

Llegue en menos de 20 minutos al edificio en donde el vivía, recordé que ahí también residia el tal Ethan que se le había insinuado a mi gascon, y yo no iba a permitir que se quedara en su departamento dos días, ya tenia llave del mismo y entre sin esperar a que me abriera

-porque demonios me cuelgas?-fue lo primero que reclame

El estaba sentado en la sala leyendo bastante quitado de la pena

En ocasiones me desespera que sea tan tranquilo!

-no te colgué –me respondio quitándose los lentes como si nada y levantándose

-por supuesto que lo hiciste!

-Fere…baja la voz-

-me importa un jodido demonio si te molesta que grite o no, pero a mi nadie me cuelga el teléfono-

-estas exagerando-

-yo estoy exagerando? Tu dejaste la casa por que cenare con mis hijos-

-te doy tu espacio

-al carajo!

El aspiro aire tranquilo

-es la verdad

-no tenias porque hacerlo, no tenias porque venir a este sitio y no tenias porque colgarme el jodido teléfono!

-cielo…estas sobreactuando-

-no me llames asi!

Odiaba los apelativos cariñosos en una pelea, eso lo habia heredado de mi madre.

Jean se acerco a mi

-Fere….entiendo tu punto, no me quieres en tu familia,esta bien, solo quise alejarme para que tu estes con ellos

-en que momento te dije que no te queria en ella?-le enfrente

-creo que en el momento en que te enfadaste porque no querias esa cena

-no queria esa cena por ellos…Jean…amo llegar a casa y que estes esperando por mi…

El me miro a los ojos escudriñando mi alma en busca de mentira

-te amo-le confese-tu eres ahora mi familia…mis hijos tienen ya otras prioridades…la mia..eres tu…no es que no quiera integrarte a ellos…no quiero integrarlos a ellos a la nuestra

Jean Carlo me abrazo atrayéndome a el

-no me importaría incluirlos

-a mi si…tu eres mio…te espere una vida y ahora solo quiero disfrutarte, no me interesa su aprobación o que estén en nuestras vidas…no deseo compartirte..

-lo se..pero..son tus hijos lo quieras o no..son tu familia y…quiero formar parte de ella

-tu eres mas mi familia que ellos, mon doux amour , te conoci primero, llenaste mi vida de risas y cariño…son ellos quienes deben integrarse a ti y no al contrario-

-no me importaría hacerlo…Fere, te prometi hacerte feliz y si eso incluye a tus hijos, lo hare con gusto…permite que me acepten y me vean como tu pareja…por favor-

Yo suspire muy cerca de sus labios, jamas podría negarme a algo que salga de ese rostro que tanto amo

-de acuerdo…lo haremos pero solo un par de horas, porque no quiero tenerlos cada fin de semana conmigo!

Jean sonrio de esa manera que sabe me gusta tanto

-de acuerdo…solo cenaremos con ellos

-seras mi perdición gascon-dije atrayéndolo hacia mi

-y tu la mia-me sonrio besándome con intensidad

Le atraje mas a mi, como deseando no dejarlo ir nunca de mi lado, lo amaba demasiado, tantos años esperandolo y el tenerlo ahora, créanme,que ninguno de mis hijos iba a lograr separarme de mi Jean Carlo si no tenia su aprobacion.

_**Hola de nuevo, dejándoles el capitulo perteneciente a Fere**_

_**Solo quiero avisarles que ambas historias no están cronológicamente iguales**_

_**Puede una ser en la noche y otra en la mañana ya que son totalmente distintas de acuerdo?**_

_**Les dejo un beso, mil gracias por sus comentarios**_

_**Y nos vemos mas tarde**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Deuce:**_

Al dia siguiente, baje a desayunar, ya que las instrucciones eran, despertarse temprano, ducharse, comer y salir a buscar el smoking. Estaba en eso cuando escuche a mi hermanita llorar, Al entraba con ella envuelta en un mar de llanto y con un oso en las manos del conde

-que sucede?

-lo que temia-dijo preocupado el esposo de papá- extraña su pato

-atooooo!-lloraba Allysa restregándose los ojitos

-no durmió bien-continuo Al-se despertaba a cada rato buscando su juguete

Su mami le daba el biberón pero la bebe se negaba a tomarselo

-vamos cielo, come

-atooooo!-lloraba de nuevo

-papi va a comprarte otro, de acuerdo?

-nooo!atooo!-exigia mi hermanita

Papa entro en ese instante a la cocina

-que pasa?

-quiere a su pato-le informe

El tomo a Allysa en brazos diciendole

-a ver pelona,vamos a hablar... mami y papi van a seguir buscando tu peluche pero, tenemos que ir con tu hermano de compras, te doy dos opciones: una, dejas de llorar, almuerzas y vas con nosotros o dos, te dejamos aqui con Jarvis todo el dia a solas, cual escoges?

La nena magicamente dejo de llorar

-asi me gusta, ten amor-sonrio Poseidon dandole la niña a Al-

-eres increible con ella cielo-sonrio su esposo

-mano dura bebe y a pelona le encanta ir de compras como a todas las damas

-es su punto debil-

Allysa bebia ya su leche

-podemos pasar a la casa y buscarlo-sugeri

-si no lo encontramos, soy capaz de pedir rescate por el-

-cariño, exageras-le dijo papá a su marido

-mi bebe quiere a ese pato y mami va a buscarlo donde sea para que lo tenga de nuevo-dijo Al resuelto besando la frente de mi hermanita

-y dices que soy yo el que la consiente-

En cuanto terminamos de almorzar, salimos dispuestos a encontrar el smoking para la boda, antes, pasamos a mi casa y aunque buscamos en todos lados, el juguete no estaba.

-quizas lo perdimos en alguna tienda-decia papá

-no…jamas lo llevaba con nosotros-

-insinuas que alguien lo robo?-sonrio Poseidon

-quizas

-oh por dios, han secuestrado al señor pato-

-deja tus bromas-le pidió Al

-lo lamento, llamare a Opereta y le pediré que registre la RAD, quizás esta ahí-

-o que lo haya tomado Kat-

-mi sobrina?

-ese dia fue a la casa de Deuce-

-cariño, no voy a pedirle a Hades que registre los juguetes de su hija!-

-no dije que se lo robara si no que lo tomara sin pedirlo….por favor…o lo hago yo?

-no… lo hare yo-respondio papá-aunque no quiero que esto derive en una guerra entre dioses y titanes por un juguete-

-si Katherine tomo el pato de mi hija, júralo que la habrá-dijo resuelto el conde

Mi padre rio besando la mano de su esposo, le encantaba lo sobreprotector que era con la bebe

-ok dejemos un lado el asunto del peluche y dime cachorro, tienes algo en mente para el smoking?-

-ni idea, sabes que no se me da la ropa formal

-no has pensado en hacer una boda nudista?-pregunto coqueto

-Dad!-reclame

-todos iríamos sin ropa, seria algo novedoso-

-seria muy desagradable-me apoyo Al haciendo caras-no quisiera ver a Ram desnudo-

-no estaría nada mal!-dijo mi padre riendo, lo que le valio un mega sape de su esposo-auch!

-no se porque te encanta jugar con mis hormonas!-le reclamo el vampiro

-estoy jugando bebe-

-sigue con tus tonterías y esta noche duermes en el mueble!-

-perdon

Yo solo escondia mi risa, definitivamente papá tienta mucho a su suerte!mi hermanita tiraba el oso que tenia en sus manitas bastante molesta, rascándose la cabecita, ese no era su pato favorito, me volteo a mirar con sus hermosos ojitos y dijo:

-ato?

Le bese con ternura su linda carita, sus cabellitos castaños como los de papá los tenia peinados con un coqueto moñito

-prometo seguir buscando tu pato, princesa, tiene que aparecer-

Llegamos a la exclusiva tienda Hugo Boss, todos esos trajes elegantes colgados por doquier me saludaban, eran realmente lindos, y no solo ropa formal si no de vestir también estaba por todos lados, yo siempre he sido un chico mas sport y roquero, no me sentía tan a gusto usando ropa tan elegante,papá y Al fueron saludados por el encargado de la tienda llamado Pierre, ambos, siempre compraban trajes que usaban en su trabajo, en el mundo de los negocios, definitivamente servia la frase de:

"como te ven, te tratan"

Y ambos eran un icono de la moda en nuestra ciudad, algo asi como las chicas, pero en versión masculina, Al era reconocido por su gran atractivo, nunca lucia desarreglado, y que puedo decir de mi padre, que incluso las camisetas de rock se pusieron de los mas inn gracias a el, ya era imitado por su manera de vestir por muchos hombres importantes de negocios. Mientras el hombre los felicitaba por su boda y saludaba a la pequeña Allysa, Poseidon volteo hacia mi

-el es mi hijo Deuce-

El hombre se sobresalto al verme

-por dios! En verdad lo es?

Yo lo mire algo extrañado, mi padre sonrio contestando con sorna

-bueno..eso me dijo su madre, mas no se si sea cierto-

-Dad-reclame

-pero que fachas!-respondio el encargado de "modales finos"

-perdon?

-como puedes salir asi a la calle-replico el vendedor caminando en derredor mio y criticandome al máximo mis prendas

-es lo que yo le digo siempre…parece que lo vomito el buen gusto

-gracias papá-volvi a decirle molesto

-se casa en una semana y debe lucir perfecto…asi que…que sugieres?-interrumpio el vampiro-elegimos Hugo Boss por su corte juvenil, Pierre, no me hagas quedar mal

-señor conde-volteo el encargado de forma pomposa-le prometo que dejare a este muchacho…totalmente diferente, lo que ven aquí…no es ni la mitad de lo perfecto que quedara-

-no escatimes en gastos-dijo mi padre-quiero lo mejor

-señor Stark, ni usted mismo reconocerá a su hijo…ven conmigo muchacho

-me llamo Deuce

-querido-respondio el encargado-hasta que no termine contigo…te llamare muchacho..en cuanto uses Hugo Boss…puedes usar tu nombre…acompañame

Y camino contoneándose de manera comica, parecía que iba caminando por un barco en pleno mar

-eh…dad-mire nervioso a Poseidon-no me dejes solo con el

-descuida cachorro, Pierre es mansito y no muerde

-no es un perro, amor-sonrio Al

-pero el..

-vamos, si hay alguien que puede hacerte lucir bien, es precisamente el loco de Pierre, ve…estaremos aquí-

Y se sento en unos sillones atrayendo a su esposo consigo

-muchacho!-me llamo el encargado-vienes o vas a seguir instalado en tu facha?

Resople algo molesto y lo segui

-ustedes dos-señalo a papá y Al-me han traido a una "mujer bonita" y veran la magia que hago con el

-contamos contigo-sonrio el conde

Yo los mire algo preocupado, no queria que ese tipo me tocara :s

Poseidon abrazo a su marido

-espero que no lo viole-

-Pierre no haría eso-rio Al mientras sentaba a la bebe a su lado dándole juguetes para entretenerla

-no ato-decia enojada

-se que no es pato, pero juega con el por mientras-le explicaba paciente-papá ira a comprarte otro en este momento-

-en serio?-reclamo el dios

-hay una tienda de bebes justo a la vuelta, compra otro pato, si cariño?

Al sabia como manipular a mi padre, con esos ojos tan azules como el mar que no le quedo de otra a mi progenitor que besarlo, sonreir y decir:

-ahora vuelvo-

-te amo-le recordó su esposo sonriendo y abrazando a mi hermanita

Yo seguía por mientras a Pierre por toda la tienda, mientras colocaba prenda tras prenda en los brazos de dos chicos que habían llegado a ayudarle, yo miraba todo aquello algo incrédulo

-que talla eres?-me pregunto

-este….

El vendedor me miro severo

-pues…creo que…38

-crees o no?

-si..si lo soy-dije nervioso

-bien..-tomo dos camisas mas y continuo caminando-dime…como se llama?

-Perdon?

-tu pareja

-ah…se llama Cleo….Cleo de Nile-

El encargado me miro casi escandalizado

-es una mujer?

-si-respondi al momento y algo incrédulo por la pregunta

-en serio?

-si-repeti

-pense que te casabas con un hombre!-

-como?-respondi asombrado-

-tu papá se caso con el conde Tepes

-iuuuk si pero yo No!-reclame

-jovencito-me replico al momento con justa razón, no debi hacer esa exclamación-tu padre se caso con un poderosísimo hombre de negocios, y ninguna mujer podría rivalizar en cuestión de belleza con el príncipe de Valaquia-

-bueno…mi madre…-

-si estas desdeñando a los matrimonios..

-no-le interrumpi-no me tache de intolerante, amo a mi padre y soy feliz de que se haya unido a Al…es solo que a mi no me gustan los hombres, amo a mi esposa muchísimo…pero no quiero que me etiquete en algo que no soy, mas de algo estoy cien por ciento seguro, para mi papá no existe nadie mejor en este mundo que Al y hacen la mas hermosa pareja que he visto en mi vida-

Pierre sonrio complacido con lo que decía

-ok…entonces…veamos que puedo hacer para dejarte bastante atractivo…aunque esas prendas que traes…

-soy un joven-le recordé-asi solemos vestir

-permiteme negarlo, conozco a un chico que es el icono de la moda en LA.-

-ah si?-

El encargado desaparecio unos minutos detrás de un mostrador y volvio con unas revistas

-es el…Kayron Grimaud-

Yo tome mirando con curiosidad, era un joven como de mi edad, bastante atractivo, de cabello rojizo, ojos azules, le daba un aire a Alberto de la Fere, estaba en un hípico y montaba un soberbio corcel color negro justo como el mio, que aun solia visitar los fines de semana. Este chico era el estereotipo de la belleza juvenil en las altas esferas americanas, como un príncipe sin corona, voltee la pagina y ahí estaba Daniel Grimaud con el en una foto, lo reconocería en donde fuera, se veia orgulloso de su retoño.

-el es su padre-me señalo Pierre

-si..eso veo-respondi no queriendo decirle que lo conocía

-mira este traje…es Zegna y parece que esta hecho a su medida

-se ve muy bien-

-asi lucio en la boda de la Infanta de Lille-opaco al mismo novio, todas las revistas de moda hablaron de el hasta cansarse

-que bien-sonrei- bueno, no creo llegar jamas a su estatus

-es obvio que no-respondio el encargado quitándome la revista de un manotazo como si yo hubiese insultado a su ídolo-nadie puede opacar a Kayron Grimaud….es único

-si…eso creo-le di la razón-bueno…pero si me gustaría bueno…lucir un poco como el-

-imposible con esa cresta de víboras en tu cabeza pero tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo-respondio el hombre bufando cansado- en serio chico, que no se que pretendes al tratar de parecerte a Kayron

Yo lo mire asi ¬¬ pues este que se cree!

-no me interesa parecerme a el, ni lo pretendo…pero dice que es un ejemplo de buen vestir, entonces…usémoslo de muestra a menos que usted no pueda hacerme ver como el-

Si era cuestión de estrategias, yo era un experto!

El me miro desafiante y dijo

-ok…ya veremos que podemos hacer contigo-

El trono los dedos y los chicos iban veloces detrás de el, no se porque presiento que sera una laaaarga tarde.

_**Hola de nuevo, les dejo el chapter correspondiente a Deuce y espero sus comentarios XD**_

_**Esperen! ¬¬ Fere puede desdeñar a sus hijos y Al noo?**_

_**Jummmmm ¬¬**_

_**Les mando un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fere:**_

Al dia siguiente, y como había pasado la noche en casa de mi pareja, decidimos ir temprano a mi mansión para dar las ordenes al chef de lo que queria para la cena, en cuanto llegue, llame a mi servidumbre y di ordenes exactas de que todo tenia que estar perfecto para recibir visitas.

-vienen 5 personas -dije con firmeza- se servirá, la entrada, el plato fuerte, un postre ligero y el café lo tomaremos en el despacho acompañado de dulces caseros, a las 8 en punto debo tener mi plato frente a mi, no antes, no despues, y saben que estare cronometrando cada segundo que lleguen las viandas a mi mesa-

-asi sera señor Conde-aseguraba Sandrene

-tienes autorización de sacar dos de mis mejores vinos de la bodega, toma-le pase mi llave electrónica en donde tenia mi costosísima cava- y por el diablo te lo suplico, que Arthur no beba mas de una copa, ya saben lo impertinente que se pone

Jean Carlo solo sonreía detrás de mi, conocíamos de sobra al travieso de mi hijo

-asi sera señor

-cuida también de que no se lleve los restos de la cena, eso es lo mas corriente que alguien pueda hacer-

-lo estare observando señor-

-en media hora necesito una lista con 3 posibles platos fuertes, y quiero probarlas para poder aprobarlas…. si algo sale mal…los despido a todos-amenace seriamente, mi servidumbre me conocía extremadamente bien.

Todos asintieron nerviosos y desaparecieron al acto

-cielo…los tienes aterrorizados-me llamo la atención mi novio

-mon cheri, pago un salario tan bueno, que ellos tienen servidumbre en sus propias casas, solo exijo que se me trate bien-

-aun asi, no es una cena de negocios, son tus hijos quienes nos visitan—

-y a los cuales hay que tenerles mas miedo que si el mismo Santo Padre viniera a departir con nosotros, al menos el no es tan mierda como mis querubines, aunque no le quita lo estúpido-

-Fere-me reclamo, su pasado sacerdocio aun hacia defender al tipo ese, yo rodee los ojos

-no comiences-pedi con fastidio subiendo las escaleras-

-debo irme a la oficina-me anuncio

-de acuerdo, yo también-

-a que horas es la cena?

-llega antes de ella-le mande- a las 4 te quiero aquí

-tengo una junta y…

-pues la cancelas-dije con firmeza-Jean Carlo, siempre he estado un paso antes que ellos, y si ahora quieren conocerte y "aprobar" mi relación contigo, todo debe estar mas que perfecto y quiero que tu estes a mi lado…asi que cancelas todo y me das prioridad a **MI**..porque yo lo estoy haciendo contigo-

El sonrio caminando hacia donde estaba, odio su sonrisa, es tan hermosa que me siento desarmado ante ella, tomo mi rostro y me beso lentamente y en un suave susurro me confeso

- tu has sido siempre mi prioridad…hoy, mañana y siempre…escuchaste?

-entonces no jodas las cosas y olvídate de tus negocios-reclame enojado

-asi sera…no te molestes, aquí estare a la hora que me pediste-

-mas te vale o creeme, el único que puede arrepentirse seras tu-

Jean en lugar de asustarse, siempre suele asentir a todo lo que le digo…es bastante desesperante su carácter tranquilo

Subi a ducharme y me cambie para ir a trabajar, Sandrene me indico que el menú estaba listo para ser aprobado, me dirigi hacia el comedor y acepte el primero de ellos, mis cocineros son muy capaces, soy de los que piensan que con el empujoncito ideal los humanos pueden crear cosas de verdad impresionantes y me importaba un carajo comino si no querían trabajar para mi si creían que yo era muy exigente, solo los reemplazaba y listo.

Sali de casa rumbo a mi oficina, en donde atendí a mis pacientes, y mil cosas mas, cuando recibi la llamada de Daniel

-estoy ocupado-dije al momento-

-debemos hablar-

-no lo creo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el dia de hoy-

-se trata de Kayron-

-razon de mas para no comunicarnos nada, el trato era claro amigo mio, te di un hijo perfecto, me dejas en paz el resto de mi vida-

-pero…

-encontraron lo que les pedi?-cambie de tema

El suspiro

-no….fuimos a Asia y nada

Yo di un golpe en mi escritorio

-realmente ustedes son una sarta de imbéciles buenos para nada!

-Greg no creyo prudente ir mas alla-

-y tu a quien obedeces? A el o a mi? Debemos encontrar ese maldito talismán para poder reconocer y acabar a los Hybrids, Daniel y mas ahora que el Rey esta tan inmune a un ataque-

-lo se pero Kayron..

-que rayos le paso a tu hijo?-

-tuvo un accidente algo delicado

Me quede en silencio al escucharlo, no es que me interese el mocoso, me importaba Daniel

-estas bien?

-yo o el?-pregunto titubeando

-obviamente que tu, el no me importa….esta su madre con el?-

-Alexis?-

-obviamente…es su mama ante sus ojos-

-esta con el..pero…

-no voy a ir a verlo-dije al instante y sabia que esa era su intención-no quiero saber nada de tu hijo, Daniel-

-Kayron es tuyo-me reclamo- y si antes lo ocultabas por Jean Carlo. Ahora el ya lo sabe

-pero tu hijo no...el cree que ese idiota de Alexis es su madre asi que asi lo dejaremos…cuídalo mas, dale sus medicinas y no dejes que se me acerque!

Colgué furioso

Realmente odiaba el haberle dado un hijo a mi amigo…Kayron era mi peor error viviente y debo de aceptar ante ustedes, que mas de una vez, había pensado en deshacerme de el…

Tome aire tratando de calmarme, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era saber que el niñito de Daniel estaba lastimado, era su problema no mio

Justo dando las 3:30 de la tarde, Sali rumbo a mi casa, pregunte como estaban las cosas en cuestión de la cena con mis hijos y mi servidumbre trabajaba a marchas dobles, Sandrene me regreso mi tarjeta de mi cava, y yo la guarde en mi caja fuerte, Arthur siempre solia robarse mis costosos vinos, y no queria una sorpresita de esas. Jean Carlo llego a la hora acordada, traía un obsequio bajo el brazo

-y eso?-pregunte curioso señalando la caja

-es para ti-me sonrio

-acaso festejamos algo?-pregunte con desden, odio los regalos sin motivo porque siempre terminan teniendo una doble intención.

-es un agradecimiento por incluirme en tu familia-

-no te sientas tan seguro. Mon Cher-sonrei con burla-aun no pasas su inspección-

-tus hijos me conocen y saben quien soy

-te conocían como mi amigo y no como mi pareja, eso dista mucho de que ellos te acepten a la primera-

-quiero creer que si lo harán-sonrio con seguridad

Yo bufe molesto, esa confianza gascona jamas se le quitara

-y esto que es?-pregunte con cierto desden con la caja en las manos

-abrelo y veras

Abri el obsequio de malas,pero al ver su contenido, lo mire asombrado

Era una delicada rosa de cristal cortado, extremadamente exquisita, y parecía muy valiosa

-Jean Carlo-dije tomándola

-la mande hacer para ti-

No tenia palabras para describir la hermosura de la rosa, el artista había expresado toda la belleza natural de la misma, en una perfecta semejanza con una real, incluso podia sentir su tersura, un regalo fantástico.

-se que odias las flores naturales-prosiguio el- asi que…me atrevi a pedir que hicieran una que yo sabia bien, ibas a conservar siempre…como tributo a tu belleza-

Sonreí con malicia

-insisto…tu y tu poesía-

-se que la amas-me sonrio el besándome-espero que te haya gustado el regalo

-es muy bella..gracias…pediré que la pongan en la mesa-

-como gustes-respondio mi chico volviéndome a besar, no soy muy dado a que me sorprendan pero Jean Carlo tenia ese don

-ven conmigo-tome su mano llevándolo hacia la habitación

-tenemos tiempo?

-no me importa si llegan que esperen-

Mis hijos bien podían pasar un buen rato esperándonos hasta que nosotros bajaramos con ellos, además, tenia derecho de desestresarme un rato y teniendo a un amante como Jean Carlo, créanme, me importaban un demonio los invitados.

Esa noche, el primero en llegar fue Jeffrey mi hijo menor, era el a mi parecer, el mas lindo de los tres, tenia una hermosa cara de niña y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, mas era mas terco que una mula y le gustaba la buena vida, de los tres, con los únicos que convivi de niños, fue con Alex y Arthur, con Jeffrey lo comencé a tratar a los 11 años…no teníamos una solida relación como la de mi hijo mayor y yo pero…apreciaba su talento, había logrado graduarse de neurocirujano a muy temprana edad y era extremadamente inteligente, mas ahora, había dejado de lado su exitosa carrera de cirujano para dedicarse a la vida hogareña, arribo a mi mansión bajándose de un super elegante auto propiedad de su esposo, Sebastian Heigl era un conocido futbolista en el equipo italiano de la Juventus, había alcanzado la fama desde muy joven y a los 19 años había jugado su primer mundial, tenia la nacionalidad italiana asi que para el había sido fácil jugar para un equipo poderoso, justo en ese tiempo, comenzó a salir con mi hijo y para variar, Jeffrey termino preñado por el príncipe, que no nos quedo de otra al Rey y a mi mas que casarlos, aunque su relación al principio fue demasiado disfuncional, tienen ya un tiempo juntos y se habían adaptado muy bien uno del otro.

Mi hijo suspiraba como dudando entrar, desde que pertenecia a la familia Real, Jeff y yo nos habíamos separado un poco, realmente yo dudaba que el príncipe lo amara tanto como el a Sebastian ya que en el tiempo en que salía con el, rivalizaba con una bella chica, ex novia del joven, pero mi hijo había sido tan necio que prefirió hacer todo lo posible para ser parte de la familia del Rey que seguir a mi lado asi que literalmente lo aparte de mi vida, desheredándole lo poco o mucho que le había dejado, cosa que no le importo, su esposo es extremadamente rico, a la fecha, tenían dos hijos ya, Steven y un bebe de un año, llamado Logan.

-entramos?-pregunto el joven príncipe colocándose a su lado cruzando los brazos y haciendo una mueca de desagrado

De todos los hijos de Steve, Sebastian era el mas rebelde y altanero, había heredado la necedad materna y el atractivo de su padre.

-dejame pensarlo-respondio Jeff

-tu quisiste venir

-ya lo se, Alex me obligo

-Alex debe dejar de ver tanto video motivacional-reclamo Sebastian

-quiere a fuerzas hacernos una familia

-porque no se ocupa de sus cosas?

-no seas asi!

-lo lamento pero sabes que detesto hablar con tu padre-

-el tiene un pésimo concepto de ti-

-eso fue culpa tuya-reclamo el chico-siempre le llorabas diciendo que no te amaba

Jeff le miro molesto

-no me amabas

-si lo hacia

-claro que no, era tu segundo frente-

-vamos a comenzar con esto?-

-solo quiero que quede claro el porque mi padre te odia

-te tenia reservado un pretendiente mejor que yo-reclamo el príncipe con burla

-insisto…tu tenias novia…vamos entremos ya-

-de acuerdo…pero no era mi novia-

-ok, tu zorra personal

-mucho mejor-sonrio Sebastian

Mi hijo toco el timbre y el mayordomo los hizo pasar

-llegaron mis hermanos ya Sandrene?

-no señorito De la Fere-respondio mi sirviente, yo había pedido expresamente que en mi casa, se desconociera totalmente el estado civil de mi hijo menor-

-Señor-reclamo Sebastian-

-disculpe

-esta bien,amigo, no importa, y mi papá?-

-el señor Conde esta con el señor Bearne-

-ok, gracias-

-el señor Conde lo espera-dijo con pomposidad el mayordomo y se retiro

-como le hace tu padre para hacer que hasta los mayordomos sean odiosos?-pregunto el príncipe con sarcasmo

-les hace un test…

-ademas, que nombre! Sandrene es nombre de mujer-

-si, lo se,vamos…vayamos con el

-jaaa! Olvídalo, esperemos aqui a Alex, si vamos con el, comenzara con sus estupideces y no quiero pelear-resolvio el chico cruzándose de brazos.

Tan terco como su padre…

-Sebastian-pidio mi hijo-por favor, lo prometiste

-jamas te prometi nada!-

-esta implícito…vamos…yo me llevo bien con tu familia-

-ellos te aman Jeffrey, tu padre me odia, me detesta y simplemente no nos caemos bien, asi que no ire, ve tu y juega al hijo prodigo, yo no-

-es normal que hagas ese escandalo en cuanto llegas a una casa ajena?-pregunte bajando las escaleras y caminando hacia mi hijo

Sebastian no oculto su desagrado al verme que rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras Jeffrey me saludaba

-hola papá-dijo el besando mi mejilla

-cariño-le regrese sin dejar de ver al segundo heredero de la corona-veo que estamos de placemes al tener al famoso Sebastian Heigl en mi mansion

-descuida, no te cobrare la visita, es totalmente gratis-

-que amable, no sabia que recibias dinero por visitarnos igual que las meretrices-le regrese-y yo que pense que eras jugador-

-tu conoces mejor que nadie su salario Fere, a eso te dedicas-

Odio realmente a este mocoso

-Sebastian-recalco mi hijo el nombre de su marido

-siempre dejando en mal la educacion que te dieron tus padres, joven principe

-tu empezaste

-te suplicaria que evites tutearme-reclame

-el dia que tu, dejes de hacerlo con mi padre El REY, yo hare lo mismo contigo

-tu padre y yo tenemos una buena relacion de respeto mutuo que a ti, te falta por aprender-

-y tu no me vas a enseñar-

Estaba por contestarle cuando Jean Carlo aparecio detras de mi-

-buenas noches Jeffrey, Sebastian

-hola Jean Carlo-

-hola Jean-secundo el príncipe

-que dicen? Tomamos algo en el despacho para esperar a los demás?-sugirio el gascon

-claro-sonrio Jeff-

Mi novio les indico con la mano que pasaran y los chicos fueron hacia mi oficina, yo resople molesto y le dije:

-y apenas llegaron 2! Si los mato antes de la cena..no me juzgues!-

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Gracias por sus lindos coments**_

_**A ver Directioner**_

_**Yo tampoco voy a pelear contigo y mas por una banda que no viene ni al caso con mis historias, si las puse fue porque a nuestra Lala del role le gusta ese grupo pero habemos millones de personas que NO NOS GUSTA 1D ok?**_

_**No me interesan los directioner boys o como se llamen, mis personajes NO LES GUSTA 1D de acuerdo?**_

_**Si vienes a pelear algo acerca de esta banda te equivocaste de genero porque realmente no me interesa empezar una discusión y NO voy a cambiar mis personajes por una sola persona..esta claro? Jamas dije que ellos eran GAYS, NUNCa, quedo claro?**_

_**Asi que por favor, evita enojarte por un grupo que realmente a mi no me interesa poner en mis historias y si las pongo es mi problema como los manejos**_

_**De acuerdo?**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios a los demás**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Deuce**:

Nosotros seguiamos en la tienda buscando mi traje y Pierre me metio a los vestidores con un montonal de ropa para que me probara.

-bien, te desvisto?-me pregunto entrando conmigo

Stop!

-no, no no no-dije al momento-yo puedo solo, gracias, podrias salirte?

-no seas tonto niño, a esto me dedico

-y yo me dedico a que la gente no me vean sin ropa porque mi mujer me mata asi que, salte por favor que puedo desvestirme solito-

-tu te lo pierdes-respondio Pierre saliendo del cubículo

-ja! Creo que esta vez, el que se lo perderá seras tu-respondi cerrando con llave para que no volviera a entrar

Papá mientras tanto llegaba con su familia

-amorsito encontré un pato similar, nada parecido

-pues…veamos si lo quiere-dijo el conde

Poseidon saco el muñeco que era un pato muy lindo, color amarillo, nada fuera de lo normal, Al tomo el peluche y se lo dio a la bebe

-mira el pato amor

La nena le miro con ojos de ¬¬ a quien quieres engañar?

-no ato!-dijo molesta rechazándolo

-pelona. Es un pato

-no ato!-volvio a decir aventándole un manotazo al intruso que se queria hacer pasar por su pato favorito

-al diablo el monigote-dijo Poseidon sentándose rendido

-en donde compraste el otro muñeco?-pregunto su esposo preocupado

-en LA, te acuerdas? En aquella tienda en donde estaba esa chica..

-ah si! No me la recuerdes-reclamo Al

-pues con ella, fue su primer juguete cuando la llevamos de regreso a la iglesia de Jean-

-la niña cree que eres tu, por eso lo adora tanto-

-acaso soy un pato?-pregunto papá de broma

-lo asocia contigo-

-que extraño

-creo que Allysa te sintió cuando comprabas su muñeco para ella…noto tu gran amor y por eso lo adora…debo buscarlo y encontrarlo-

Poseidon lo abrazo besándolo

-llamare a Hades, y le preguntare sobre ese juguete-

-por favor, no me gusta verla triste

Allysa tallaba sus ojitos cansada, mi hermanita no había podido dormir bien esas noches porque extrañaba a su amiguito

-si no lo encontramos, soy capaz de ir a LA comprarle otro igual

-ja! No mi vida, a esa tienda no me vuelves a ir-reclamo el conde

-pero amorsito!

-para que veas a tu amiguita? No seas tan sacrificado, mejor buscamos por internet y listo, no soy tan tonto-

-eres muy celoso Al-dijo Poseidon haciéndose el "ofendido"

-ok, entonces tu decides si también voy a saludar a mi amigo el vendedor de carreolas

-no!-interrumpio de inmediato papá-ni lo sueñes. Ni lo menciones y no vas a ir-

-celoso-le regreso el conde a papá sonriendo quien le besaba intensamente

-maa –replico mi hermana jalando a su madre para que dejara a su papito

-lo lamento linda-

-soy propiedad pelona-dijo Poseidon orgulloso

En eso, Sali yo del vestidor con un smoking algo grande

-eh,..hijo-hablo papá-creo que estaba mas alto el muerto que tu-

-eh?

-parece que heredaste ese trajecito de un difunto-

-muy gracioso-reclame-esta terrible

-demasiado-sonrio Al

-next-sugirio Dad

Yo entre a los vestidores nuevamente, saliendo con uno mas

-no no no-reclamo Poseidon-pareces músico de cantina

-evita comentarios-dije enojado

-quieres mi opinión?

-si

-pues aguanta mis bromas, next

En cuanto me meti, Al solto la carcajada

-musico de cantina!-repitio

-hey!-grite desde adentro-te estoy escuchando

-sorry cachorro!

Decidi probar suerte con uno color rosa, mas en cuanto Sali mi padre con su sarcasmo eterno dijo:

-el hijo perdido de la pantera rosa!

-me lo dio Pierre-reclame

-entonces le pateare el trasero, quítate eso ahora!

-ok ok

-acaso no puede elegirle algo mejor?-reclamo el dios

-relajate, de seguro solo quiere probar colores y tallas

-mi hijo es muy guapo, pero el color rosa no le queda

-de acuerdo-

Allysa miraba intrigada todo aquello, como diciendo: porque ucy esta cambiándose a cada rato?

Me puse uno que era bastante genial, debo aceptar que ese si me gustaba, Sali luciendo y Al dio su aprobación

-no esta mal

Poseidon me miro fijamente

-mmmm-

-mmmm?-repeti

-mmmm….nop

-no?

-no…abre el saco

Obedeci haciéndolo

-no..el chaleco es muy corto…definitivamente no…no me conquistas, no me parece-

-Dad., no quiero conquistarte a ti-

-entonces si no puedes convencerme a mi imagínate a Cleo, no le vas a gustar en lo absoluto y la desilucionaras en cuanto camine al altar por ti-

Buen punto

-ok. Tienes razón-

-siempre la tengo, ahora, mete tu trasero de nuevo y ponte otro-

-vale-

-no se veia mal-dijo Al-

-no se ve perfecto y lo que buscamos amor mio…es perfeccion, que se vea como yo en la boda-

-cariño-le miro el conde coqueto-no me recuerdes lo sexy que te veias

-te guste?-sonrio papá

-me tenias totalmente excitado por ti-le susurro al oído

-como ahora?-siguio el juego Poseidon abrazandolo

-algo asi-dijo el vampiro mordiendo sus labios con sensualidad-

-hey!-les grite desde la puerta de los cambiadores-concéntrense en mi ok?

-genial-respondio papá de malas, este tipo no puede estar 5 minutos sin estar pensando en cosas hots ._.

Volvi a salir con un traje color gris y Poseidon reclamo

-a ver, dijimos smokings, Pierre! Me estas haciendo perder tiempo, esto no es lo que pido-

El encargado llego corriendo

-disculpe señor, pero estamos probando diferentes estilos, su hijo desea lucir como Kayron Grimaud

-como el hijo de Fere?-replico Al

-eso no es verdad-reclame-el es quien dice que es un icono de la moda y quiere que me vea igual

-mi hijo es mas guapo que ese niño-dijo papa algo molesto-quiero que luzca como lo que es, un principe, ese tal Kayron jamas superara a mi cachorro, ahora, deja de jugar y concentrate en hacerlo lucir perfecto o yo mismo me encargare de cerrar este lugar e incluso de llevar a la quiebra a la marca...esta claro?-

Pierre estaba sumamente asustado que solo asintio obediente saliendo veloz a buscarme nuevas prendas

-gracias Dad-sonrei desde el vestidor

-por nada,nadie hace menos a mi hijo y mas por un hijo de Fere-

El conde veia a su esposo con orgullo

-cielo...no me haces las cosas faciles-dijo Al con Allysa en brazos que bebia su leche

-por?-pregunto papá sentandose a su lado y abrazandolo

El vampiro le murmuro algo al oido de forma sensual que hizo sonreir a mi padre de manera bastante picara

-baby, eres absolutamente sexy-le respondio el dios besandolo

-por favor!-reclame-dejen de hacer eso frente a mi

El encargado volvio con varios trajes los cuales me probe nuevamente, a los que Poseidon me decia

-no

-no me gusta

-fuchi

-que te pasa?

-te ves terrible

Etc, etc, etc,

Estaba tan cansado, Pierre habia probado mil combinaciones posible, y nada parecia satisfacer a mi papá, Allysa incluso se habia quedado dormida, 3 encargados mas estaban a mi lado tratando de descifrar la camisa correcta con el pantalon, cuando voltee hacia el mueble en donde se suponia estaban mi padre y Al no estaban, solo la carreola de la bebe estaba ahi

-Dad-le llame-Al?

El mismo resultado, pedi unos segundos y sali del vestidor mirando a todos lados, mi hermanita estaba dormida y no estaban mis padres

-han visto a..

En eso, ambos llegaron bastante agitados

-este..no, ese no me gusta-respondio mi progenitor peinandose,mientras Al se acomodaba la ropa

Yo los mire asi -_- par de calientes!

-no me he cambiado aun-replique

-ah..ok, pues...busca algo mejor cachorro-dijo nervioso

-sip-secundo su marido-algo mas...

-formal?

-si,eso, gracias baby...

Claro que no dejaba de mirarlos de manera acusadora, que Poseidon me pregunto:

-que pasa?

-tres la camiseta de Al

Ellos se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos

-ah…es que…

-nosotros…

-olvidenlo!-respondi-portense bien, quédense aquí y por favor, mantengan las manos ocupadas

-si tu lo dices…

-en otras cosas!-les regañe volviendo al vestidor

Uno no puede dejar a los padres un momento o se meten en lios!

_**Hola buenas noches, aun no subia el fic porque aun no estaba terminado el chapter**_

_**Apenas lo estoy escribiendo XD**_

_**Respondo preguntas y comentarios**_

_**-si, el Logan del que hablo Allysa y su futuro marido es hijo de Sebastian y Jeffrey, por ende, un príncipe vampiro de sangre real por ambos lados, creo que la pequeña bebe con eso resarcirá el nombre de los Tepes**_

_**Tabhita: un segundo frente es tener otro novio aparte del formal**_

_**Anon: Sebastian era muy mujeriego y también salía con muchos chicos, su relación con Jeffrey era algo complicada, si lo amaba pero no queria atarse a el por Fere pero al final, se casaron y actualmente son muy felices juntos.**_

_**Los hijos de Fere si conocen a Kayron y saben que es su hermano**_

_**Hi-chan: Alexis en un tiempo salía con Daniel y acepto criar a Kayron como su hijo, de hecho, el chico siempre lo vio como su madre.**_

_**Anon: Fere es el único vampiro que puede procrear sin amar, es porque es el primero de esta especie y tiene habilidades especiales y esto le sirve bastante como negocio**_

_**Espero sus comentarios les dejo un besote**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fere:**_

Jean Carlo llevo a los chicos al despacho los cuales se sentaron juntos mientras yo los miraba de manera inquisidora desde mi sillón,sirvió las bebidas y se quedo de pie junto a mi, Jeff solo rodaba el vaso con las manos sin beber

-no vas a tomártelo?-le pregunte molesto

-no tengo ganas-dijo colocando la bebida en la mesa que estaba a su izquierdo

-genial, desperdicias una buena cosecha por nada-

-quieres que te paguemos el licor?-me respondio su marido

-y como han estado?-interrumpio el gascon el dialogo-como va el equipo Sebastian?

El soberbio príncipe resoplo molesto pero le contesto:

-bien, gracias…vamos en primer lugar general

-conseguiran el scudetto si siguen asi

-esa es la idea-respondio el chico bebiendo

Yo mire a mi hijo fijamente, Jeffrey estaba bastante serio y le pregunte enseguida

-estas preñado de nuevo, cierto?

Su cara asustada me hizo saber que había acertado

-no!-respondio al momento

-lo estas?-le pregunto su esposo atragantándose con la bebida

-claro que no-dijo nervioso- como crees?

-Jeff…te conozco de sobremanera, y se que estas ocultándome algo-respondi con seguridad

-Fere…creo que tu hijo prefiere hablarlo con su marido a solas-interrumpio Jean Carlo-

-no te metas en esto-le pedi con firmeza

-ok, si-respondio Jeff-si lo estoy

-y porque no me lo habias dicho?-reclamo Sebastian

-es que..-se retorcio las manos con temor

-ah genial!

-que lindo te tomas el que seras padre nuevamente, querido príncipe-

-no es eso-respondio el chico-pero debio decírmelo primero a mi en lugar de esperar a que tu lo descubrieras-

-iba a decírtelo esta noche-

-a que horas?

-despues de la cena

-Jeffrey, es obvio que tu padre lo descubriría!-

-es que…-mi hijo se veia realmente preocupado

En ese momento, Alex llegaba al despacho, yo ya había escuchado el timbre pero no queria perderme la cara de angustia de Jeff al tratar de explicarle las cosas a su voluble marido, gozaba realmente al ver que no le era tan fácil llevarse bien con el, tal como yo le había advertido

-buenas noches-saludo Alex, detrás de el, venia su esposo, Finbar era un gran cardiólogo oriundo de Irlanda, se parecía en extremo a Collin Farrel y debo aceptar que aunque no me caia bien, hacia muy feliz a mi pequeño

-buenas noches-secundo el doctor mirando el ambiente ríspido en el despacho

-hola cariño-le salude feliz a mi hijo - estamos brindando por los para bienes de la joven pareja

-oh, que bien-dijo Alex mirando a su hermano con complicidad

-tu ya lo sabias, verdad?-cuestiono Sebastian a su cuñado

-que cosa?

-eres malo mintiendo-sonrei con burla

Alex me miro de muy mala forma, el siempre era muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos

-Jeff queria darte la sorpresa esta noche, tu llegaste hoy y ayer apenas se entero-

-pudo haberme llamado-

-Sebastian…no iba a decírtelo por teléfono, además, creo que la cuestión es, que deberías alegrarte porque tendras un nuevo hijo-

-Logan es muy pequeño aun-

-sabes, no lo hice solo, te enteras?-respondio Jeffrey en su típico tono fresa-no me dejes la responsabilidad solo a mi

-no te estoy reclamando nada, solo digo que aun es un bebe-

-porque mejor, no cambiamos de tema-sugirio Jean Carlo- nos alegra tenerlos aquí

Alex sonrio acercándose a saludarlo

-gracias Jean, me alegra que estes con mi padre…conoces a mi esposo?

-por supuesto-dijo el gascon presentando los respetos al doctor- me alegra verte Finbar

-el gusto es mio-

Yo resople molesto de que mi pareja interrumpiera el dialogo entre mi hijo y el príncipe, se veia que ambos estaban muy molestos el uno con el otro, no me juzguen, si ocasionaba que la cena se desviara de su motivo principal, nadie iba a meterse con Jean Carlo y nos dedicaríamos a criticar a Jeffrey por ser tan irresponsable de encargar otro bebe tan pronto, realmente no me interesaba que ellos se pelearan si servían a mis propósitos

-no ha llegado Arthur?-pregunto Alex sentándose frente a mi

Notaron que no me saludo con un beso? Yo también

-aun no-respondio Jean-

-cenamos en un minuto-mande

-podemos esperarlo?-

-no-dije levantándome-Hay horarios que cumplir en esta casa y si el no llego es problema suyo, pasemos al comedor

Me dirigi a la salida del despacho, con Jean y Jeffrey siguiéndome,Alex se emparejo a su hermano menor

-es cosa mia o Fere quiere corrernos temprano?-pregunto Sebastian a Finbar quien se había acercado a el-

-tu sabes que nos alucina

-como si el cayera tan bien-reclamo el mas joven

-lo se..escucha amigo…no dejes que te moleste, Fere saco a relucir lo de Jeffrey para hacerlos enojar…un bebe es una buena noticia-

-Finbar…eso lo tengo claro pero debio decírmelo primero-

-quizas pero no hagas de esto un problema, o creeme que nuestro suegro, sacara ventaja de eso-

-es un bastardo

-a mas no poder pero estamos con sus hijos y ni modo-

-debi escuchar a mi padre y casarme con esa otra chica-reclamo el príncipe con fastidio-

El comedor de mi casa era bastante amplio, muy suntuoso y mas cuando tenia visitas como estas en la mansión, obviamente yo me sentaba en el lugar de honor y a mi derecha Jean Carlo, a mi izquierda era el lugar de Jeffrey y a lado de el, Alex, frente a ellos estaban reservados los asientos de sus esposos

-divide y venceras-le susurro al oído Finbar a su amigo quien veia a mi hijo bastante serio, Jeffrey suele ser muy hablador, parece cotorro, y cuando el guardaba silencio es que algo le molestaba y su esposo sabia que solo significaba una cosa: problemas, tomo su lugar en la mesa sin dejar de ver a Jeff que tenia la mirada perdida y parecía muy pensativo.

Alex estaba mandando mensaje por debajo de la mesa cuando le adverti

-recuerdame la regla principal en esta casa-

El suspiro

-no celulares en la mesa

-entonces?

Decidio apagarlo y lo metio de nuevo a sus jeans, de seguro le estaba mandando mensaje a su hermano

Jean Carlo estaba también muy serio y mirando a los demás, el primer plato llego y sirvieron la comida al momento. Mis hijos estaban muy callados y comenzaron a comer, Jeff sobre todo no parecía alzar los ojos de su plato, lo mire de reojo y note como una lagrima caia de su rostro, iba a llamarle la atención cuando su esposo hablo

-Jeffrey no llores-le pidió algo angustiado

El prefirió no contestar y continuaba comiendo

-joder-reclame furioso-haces las cosas y luego lloras? Acaso no aprendiste nada de mi?

-oye, déjalo en paz!-alzo la voz el príncipe-

-perdona, me estas gritando a mi?-reclame

-tu comenzaste esto! El iba a decírmelo a solas y tu lo sacaste a relucir, arruinaste su sorpresa-

-el no iba a decirte nada, no seas iluso, Jeffrey tiene miedo de tus reacciones porque sabe que no lo amas-

-entonces no hubiéramos concebido otro hijo, no seas ilógico Fere

-deja de tutearme!

-quieren calmarse?-interrumpio Alex-se supone que somos una familia

-no lo somos!

-exacto Sebastian, tu, no lo eres y sabes de sobra que jamas te quise en mi familia-le deje en claro

-nunca quise entrar en ella-me respondio furioso

-muchas gracias-hablo Jeffrey molesto-es bueno saberlo

-no lo dije por ti

-entonces por quien?-

-por el! Jeffrey, tu eres de mi familia, tu sabes que nunca he apreciado a tu padre-

-creeme niñito que de todos los pretendientes que tuvo Jeff, tu fuiste el peorcito de ellos-replique al instante-

-papá!-

-es cierto!-

-pues lastima porque me quede con tu hijo aunque no te parezca

-es a ti al que no le parece-sonrei con malicia- detestas pensar que mi hijo te hara padre de nuevo

-claro Fere lo que digas-

-tu sabes que Steven, tu primogénito, fue un verdadero error

-no te metas con mi hijo!-reclamo el príncipe

-en eso lo apoyo-me miro Jeffrey furioso- no metas a mis bebes en esto-

-entonces usa un poco tu cabeza-le reclame- acaso no puedes controlar tu deseo de llenarte de descendencia y mas de una persona que no te ama?

-porque aseguras eso?-me pregunto Sebastian- Jeffrey sabe que lo amo

-claro y como tomaste la noticia de forma tan agradable que se nota en serio que lo adoras-

-porque provocas un problema?-me pregunto Alex directamente

-que cosa?

-si…esta cena..no era para hablar de Jeffrey…papá..porque lo haces?-

-porque me preocupo por ustedes-dije saliéndome por la tangente, Alexander no es tan tonto y sabe descubrir mis planes-y como Jeff jamas me visita

-si lo hago

-cada cuando?

-vine en navidad-

-hace 4 meses querido, wow, eres tan recurrente-

-siempre estas ocupado!

-para ustedes, nunca

-incluso para nosotros!

-jamas he estado ocupado para mis hijos, asi que no me acusen de algo totalmente falso-

Jeff miro a Alex como preguntándose que era todo aquello, cuando escuche unas risas detrás mio, voltee y para mi desgracia, Arthur había llegado ya, estaba aplaudiendo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-que bonito-dijo con sarcasmo- y no me esperaron para comenzar a esta pelea pero creo que llegue a tiempo para escuchar como despotrican contra mi-

Yo resople furioso, había llegado el peor de ellos, traía a su hijo con el, un hermoso bebito de un año, tan rubio como su madre

-te advirtió Alex que sin niños-dije volteándome de nuevo hacia mis alimentos

-jodete no tengo porque dejar a mi pequeño solo-me respondio cargando a Benoitt que asi era como se llamaba mi nieto

-acaso no tienes niñeras?-pregunte

-no Fere, no tengo, yo no soy tan mierda como tu para que me lo eduquen otras personas, para eso lo traje al mundo, para educarlo yo-llego a lado de su hermano y acomodo a su bebe a su costado- siéntate aquí mi amor –le dijo en tono dulzon

-colocalo en el suelo-mande

.-acaso mi hijo es un perro? Manda a Jean Carlo al suelo mejor!

El gascon le miro con cara de incredulidad y yo, obviamente dije furioso:

-lo dije por si se cae! No te metas con Jean

Arthur me miro con burla

-vaya vaya…punto débil a la vista-

De todos mis hijos, al único al que jamas he podido vencer…es precisamente a la zorrita que tenia frente a mi…ahora si venia una verdadera guerra sin cuartel en esa cena…

_**Hola a todos, dejándoles el capitulo recién terminado**_

_**Espero comentarios**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Deuce:**_

Aun me encontraba en la tienda Hugo Boss a esa hora de la tarde, sin mentirles a ustedes, pero me había probado mas de 30 trajes y ninguno contaba con la aprobación de mi padre

Estaba comenzando ya a desesperarme, inclusive Allysa estaba ya llorando por su pato, la niña estaba aburrida y harta de estar sin hacer nada, papá la tenia cargada mientras Al hablaba conmigo

-quieres que vayamos a otra tienda?-me pregunto preocupado

-no..la verdad, me da un poco de vergüenza haber estado aquí toda la tarde y no comprarles nada…pobre Pierre…debe haber algo que me quede-

El conde miraba todos los smokings que me habían traido y ninguno nos convencia realmente

-ato-decia mi hermanita recargada en mi padre llorosa

-lo se amor…se que extrañas tu juguete pero no esta por ningun lado…prometo comprarte otro de acuerdo?

-ato-repetia la nena

Poseidon realmente se sentía muy desesperado al no poder darle a su bebita lo que queria, el siempre cumplia sus caprichos.

Pierre llegaba con un nuevo cargamento de trajes y había algunos que guardaba en bolsas especiales

-ok, llame a nuestra otra tienda y me acaban de mandar estos que tenían exclusivos, son modelos que han sacado en películas famosas o eventos de gala-

-trajes de segunda mano?-dijo Al con desden-

-no conde, son nuevos, se prestan para ser usados en las películas o premiaciones-

-como el oscar?-pregunte

-exacto

Poseidon se acerco

-por ejemplo, este lo uso Robert Downey Jr, le quedaría genial a usted señor Stark

-ese tipo esta mas gordo que yo-dijo papá con desden

-o este otro, lo uso Christian Bale

-Batman?-pregunte emocionado

-si…en una de sus películas

-cool!-dije entusiasmado tomándolo-puedo probármelo?

Al me detuvo

-no puedo dejar que un hijo mio se case con un traje de segunda

-ah vamos Al!-dije casi rogándole- lo uso Batman!

-pero Deuce

-el tiene razón, cachorro, es tu boda, debes usar un traje nuevo-

-es la tradición usar algo usado!por fas! Déjenme probármelo-

-mmm no me parece buena idea-dijo papá

-este es de 007-interrumpio Pierre

-en serio?-pregunto papá emocionado- es mio!

-Poseidon-le regaño Al

-amorsito es su boda, yo no me caso, puedo usar algo usado-

-pero…

-solo déjame probármelo, quiero saber que se siente ser un espia de Inglaterra- pregunto entusiasmado como si fuera un niño pequeño

-aah no! Si el se lo prueba yo también-reclame

Al rodo los ojos y dijo:

-ok…de acuerdo, pruebenselo-

Mi padre le dio a la niña y ambos nos metimos veloces a cambiarnos, yo creo que Batman es mas cool que 007! Allysa miro a su mami como preguntándole: que están haciendo?

-esperemos a papi y ucy, cariño-le sonrio el conde sentándose de nuevo en el lounge

-se probara usted uno señor Stark?-le pregunto Pierre al vampiro-este lo uso Ian Somerhalder-

-ese estúpido no me llega ni a los talones-respondio con desden-amigo mio, yo usare un traje nuevo, jamas uno usado-

El encargado asintió dándole la razón, yo Sali primero que papá y discúlpenme la expresión pero me veia…INCREIBLE

-wow-dije feliz-este es

-te queda muy bien-acepto Al

-esta super!-dije entusiasmado, el smoking era negro con solapas de una tersura diferente al resto de la prenda, el chaleco me quedaba que ni pintado, ningun otro me quedaba como este, era perfecto- es este Al...definitivamente

-cachorro

-oye!-dijo papá sonriendo desde el vestidor-te ves muy bien hijo

-quiero este Dad…este es mi smoking!

-pero es usado-reclamo Al

-no importa!

-cariño…

-amor..si el lo quiere, hay que comprarselo…-dijo papá dándome la razón-

El conde suspiro respondiendo:

-ok….tu ganas

-si!-dije feliz

-pero lo mandaremos a la tintorería

-seguro-sonrei yo-gracias! A ambos, gracias

-por nada-dijo mi padre-amor…-volteo a ver a Al-me ayudas con el cierre?

-te dije que estas engordando-

-claro que no!-dijo ofendido el dios-vienes por favor?

-me detienes tantito a la niña?-le pregunto el vampiro a Pierre

-este…

-gracias-Al dejo la nena con el encargado , Allysa lo miraba extrañadisima

-este…hola-le dijo el hombre

-ato?-respondio la bebe

-que pasa con el cierre?-pregunto el conde entrando al vestidor, mas mi padre lo jalo hacia el besándolo con intensidad

-llamame: el espia de su majestad-dijo coqueto con el smoking de 007-

-wow…te ves hermoso-sonrio su esposo abrazandolo-

-y me siento hermoso-repitio papá con vanidad-creo que esta noche le invitare una copa en nuestra habitación, señor conde…la acepta?

-un Martini?-pregunto Al sonriendo y besándolo a la vez-

-por supuesto…estoy al servicio de Inglaterra y quiero decirle…que me mandaron a protegerlo…-

-vaya…que afortunado soy-sonrio el vampiro-y si resulto también un espia?

-en ese caso..creo que tendre que seducirlo-siguio Poseidon el juego abrazando a su marido y deleitándose con sus labios

-te amo-dijo Al acariciándole-pero no debemos portarnos mal, ya lo hicimos una vez-

-lo se…Deuce es muy mandon, pero si me compras este smoking, te prometo ponérmelo mas tarde y podras quitármelo pieza por pieza

-trato hecho-dijo su esposo al momento-

-yeeeiii!-respondio papá feliz

El príncipe salio de los vestidores cuando su celular sono, era mi esposa

-hola leona-contesto Al

-dime que no es verde el traje-pidio saber

El tomo a Allysa en sus brazos y se alejo unos metros con la bebe

- no es verde-le aseguro

Ella suspiro aliviada

-_- creo que mi mujer no confía en mi buen gusto….

-es muy lindo, se ve increíble-continuo Al

-en serio? tomale foto

-eso no se vale

-ay por favor!-

-no, el no vera tu vestido hasta dentro de dos semanas-

-de acuerdo..de acuerdo, ya van a casa?-

-si asi es-

-estoy en casa de Lala, en cuanto me desocupe voy para alla

-te esperamos-

-y mi pequeña Allysa?

-aquí conmigo, dile "hola" a Cleo bebe-

-Clo…ato-le dijo mi hermanita a su cuñada

-prometo buscar tu pato preciosa, te veo mas tarde

La nena palmeaba el teléfono feliz

-te esperamos en casa-dijo Al

-hecho, nos vemos-

Mi esposa colgaba sonriente al saber que ya tenia traje para la boda, estaba en el cuarto de Draculaura ya que se habían juntado para discutir el color de sus vestidos de damas, cuando al volver con sus amigas que habían bajado a tomar malteadas y pastel, se atoro con una silla y en ella, estaba la bolsa de Lala, Cleo la jalo sin querer y cayeron todas las pertenencias de la hija de Al al suelo, mi esposa se agacho a recogerlas cuando noto que en el fondo de la misma bolsa…estaba el pato de Allysa muy escondido

-pero que…

Tomo el juguete de mi hermana y fue a buscar a la pequeña vampiro que reia feliz, mi mujer entro ocultando el peluche de la bebe y con una sonrisa falsa le dijo:

-Ula podemos hablar?

-seguro-respondio la chica entusiasmada saliendo con mi esposa al pasillo

-que sucede Cleo?

Ella por respuesta le mostro a Pato, Lala se quedo helada

-que significa esto?-pregunto mi esposa furiosa

-este…-dijo la vampiro-yo,..le compre uno a Vlady

-no mientas! Este es de Allysa!

-claro que no! Ese no es…

Por respuesta, Cleo le mostro una letra A en el teni del pato

-yo misma puse esta marca,para evitar que se lo robaran…es de tu hermana…Lala..como pudiste robárselo?

La chica estaba muy sonrojada

-la bebe no ha dejado de preguntar por el, es su pato favorito, lo ama! Como pudiste quitárselo?

-asi como ella me quito a mi padre, asi le quite su pato-reclamo la chica

-como?

-lloro mucho? Bien, pues yo hice lo mismo cuando mi papito se fue con Poseidon-

Lala se veia sumamente fría cuando estaba diciendo esto,tenia un gran rencor en contra de Allysa

-Draculaura…no puedes comparar dos cosas totalmente distintas-

-ella fue la intrusa que me robo a mi familia!

-ella no te robo nada, la niña llego despues de que Al dejara a tu madre-

-pues por su culpa, se olvido de nosotros-

-se enamoro!

-el estaba enamorado de mi madre y la dejo por ese dios, y ahora, Allysa es todo su mundo, y yo que? Yo era su nenita y esa mocosa me lo quito-

Cleo resoplo molesta

-quizas Al en efecto se haya ido y tenga ahora una nueva familia, pero sabes que? Me alegro que lo haya hecho porque ahora es feliz…tu eres muy egoísta al pensar solo en TU felicidad y no en la de tu padre, creeme…que si el fuera el mio, y encontrara a alguien que lo amara , yo seria feliz con ver a mi padre feliz…tu solo piensas en tu comodidad Lala…supéralo…ya no eres una niña mas…tu lugar fue ocupado por Allysa y aprende a vivir con ello-

Y sumamente furiosa, mi esposa salio de casa de su amiga, Cleo adoraba a mi hermanita y sabia lo importante que iba a ser en el futuro de DJ, y si Lala y Vlad estaban dispuestos a hacerle la vida imposible a mis hermanos…ella iba a darles pelea

_**Hola a todos muy buenas tardes, mil gracias por sus comentarios y les dejo ya el nuevo chapter**_

_**Flor. En mi Facebook esta el árbol genealógico de Arthur, ahí puedes verlo todo**_

_**Espero sus comentarios y nos vemos mas tarde**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fere**:

Arthur tomo asiento sin dejar de mirarme de manera maliciosa y mas a Jean Carlo, tomo una hogaza de pan, la remojo en la sopa de su hermano y pregunto

-de que me perdi?-

-tecnicamente de llegar a tiempo-le reclame-dijimos a una hora

-y yo llegue a otra, y? que hay de malo en eso?

-debes respetar el tiempo de los demás-

-ay ya Fere, no seas nena, que paso de interes? Porque llora pujitos?

-no me llames pujitos-replico Jeffrey

-yo te digo como se me da la gana, soy tu hermano mayor

-ese es Alex!

-callese-dijo Arthur con burla-respetame y punto

-no tengo porque!-dijo mi tercer hijo subiendo los decibeles de su voz

-por favor-reclame-esto es una mesa no un ring de pelea,Arthur, come y cállate

-cuando me mantengas

-es cosa fácil- le regrese

-pues no he recibido dinero de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, si mal no recuerdo yo trabajo por mi cuenta-

-el oficio mas antiguo del mundo no da títulos-me burle de el

-que raro papá…crei que eras Doctor…-me la regreso sagazmente- porque tu también tienes tu historia

-Arthur-reclame

-claro ..es cierto…ahora tienes a tu novio y no quieres que se entere de todos los amantes que has tenido, aunque es obvio que te conoce mas que nosotros e imagino que sabe la clase de personita que eres-

Este niño estaba haciéndome enfadar, Jean Carlo solo bebia su vino sin decir una sola palabra

-creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema-sugirio Alex apenado con la visita

-porque?-pregunto Finbar

-deberías seguir hablando de eso-sonrio Sebastian escuchando la discusión bastante interesado de que mi hijo llegara a atacarme de esa manera-

-tu no opines-reclame-y tu Arthur, no comiences con tus cosas…están aquí para cenar, no para juzgar-

-que no estabas haciendo eso con Jeffrey? –

-tu hermano esta de nuevo preñado y estábamos discutiendo lo desagradable de esa situación

-hey!-reclamaron Jeff y su esposo al mismo tiempo-

-es nuestro hijo, no tienes porque opinar de eso-dijo mi yerno

-es problema nuestro, jamas te hemos pedido nada para nuestra familia

-solo faltaría eso!-replique

-creo que ese es problema de pujitos y de Sebas-dijo Arthur

-y de vuelta! No me llames asi

-callate que te estoy defendiendo-le reclamo su hermano-a lo que venimos realmente a esta cena es a conocer a tu agradable novio asi como hace algunos años, nos presentaste a Daniel Grimaud como tu pareja-

Demonios…

Ese había sido un buen revés de Arthur, al oírlo, Jean Carlo me miro sin hablar, estaba en problemas, jamas habíamos hablado de mi relación con el y no queria que supiera nada…maldito sea mil veces mi estúpido hijo!

-Daniel es solo un amigo-respondi tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba furioso

-en serio? y por eso tuvieron a Kayron?-volvio a pegar la zorrita

-ese no es tu asunto

-y porque lo mantienes oculto papi? Porque no esta en la mesa con nosotros y le presentas a tu novio? Porque el niño no nos llama "hermanos", papi?

-cierra la boca!-golpee sin contenerme mas- ese no es problema tuyo!

-pero tu si quieres juzgarnos cada paso que damos!-alzo la voz mi hijo- a mi, a Alex, a Jeffrey, para ti, solo somos tus tres estorbos buenos para nada y que jamas mencionas a nadie, quizás por eso nos registraste a Jeff y a mi como hijos tuyos hasta cuando tuvimos 15 años-

-y si mal no recuerdo, te emancipaste de mi-le recordé-asi que no se que es lo que reclamas querido mio, ya que ante la ley, no soy tu padre-

-si estoy aquí es por Alex, porque me lo pidió pero tu Fere, creeme, no tienes derecho a juzgarnos ni a interferir en nuestras vidas-

yo jale aire solemne

-aunque no te guste….y aunque lo odies mas que a nada en este mundo, Arthur Rimbaud….soy tu padre-

El chico en lugar de enojarse, se sonrio de manera maliciosa y me miro retadoramente

-un padre que jamas se ha ocupado de nosotros hasta el dia que Alex estuvo a punto de morir

-Arthur-le reclamo su hermano mayor

-es cierto y lo sabes-

-uno puede resarcir errores-dije como si nada

-tu nunca los cometes Fere…que no es eso lo que siempre dices? El orgulloso líder de los perros de Reserva

-acaso esto es un doce contra perros?-me burle-porque si es asi, saldrás perdiendo, nosotros somos los guardianes personales del Rey y se que tu eres uno de los doce mas apasionados que existe en querer cuidar a su majestad

-el Rey es mil veces mejor que tu!

Mi hijo era uno de los mas leales hombres a Steve, siempre había existido relaciones cortantes entre nosotros y ellos, cada uno se disputaba ser los guardianes personales del soberano.

-no creo que venga al caso discutir sobre política vampirica en la mesa-respondi ganando tiempo-porque las cosas siempre estarán a favor de los Perros…o si no…quien esta cuidando los intereses y la seguridad del Rey en estos momentos? Los doce? O nosotros

Arthur me miro bastante furioso, le había pegado en donde mas le dolia.

Los sirvientes llegaron para interrumpir el mal momento y se llevaron la entrada trayendo el plato fuerte, me sentía realmente furioso,pero no podia ver a Jean Carlo a los ojos, sabia que estaba molesto por lo que mi hijo había dicho acerca de Daniel.

Comimos en silencio por espacio de 5 minutos cuando Arthur ataco

-y dime Jean Carlo…que intenciones tienes para con nuestro padre?

-porque no cierras la boca y comes?-le respondi por el

-eres mi papito-me recordó el joven-y como tal, me preocupa con quien estes saliendo..ademas..a eso venimos no? A conocer a tu futuro marido-

El gascon tosio nervioso, creo que no le había gustado el apelativo con el que lo había llamado, y para una mente siniestra como la de mi hijo no lo paso por alto

-acaso no se van a casar?-pregunto con sisaña

Mi compañero solo sonrio bastante incomodo y yo esperaba que le diera una respuesta, cualquiera que fuera

-aun no hemos pensado en eso-respondi yo mirando al ex sacerdote-

-quizas no eres tan tonto como creíamos Jean Carlo-sonrio Arthur-sabes con quien estas metiéndote verdad?

-ya basta-le pidió Alex-no venimos aquí a incomodar al señor Bearne…creo que mi intención no era esa si no que conocieran con quien mi padre estaba saliendo-

-durmiendo-le corrigio el otro-las cosas claritas, Alex-

-por favor-dijo el mayor con firmeza-

Los esposos de mis hijos solo veian la contienda sin decir palabra, demasiado entretenidos de la forma en que el recién llegado había convertido la cena en una epica pelea

-por favor tu! En serio piensas que Jeffrey y yo, creemos que Jean Carlo sera feliz con Fere? Alex! Lo conocemos! El solo terminara lastimándolo, o lo que es peor, asesinándolo, nuestro padre no quiere a nadie mas que a si mismo, acaso ya te olvidaste de todo lo que nos hizo antes?-

-ay no seas dramático!-estalle-que tu has tenido una excelente vida-

-y no gracias a ti...tu no amas a nadie Fere..solo utilizas a las personas para tus propósitos, y cuando dejan de cumplir tus expectativas…los haces a un lado…destruyes sus sueños, sus ilusiones, haces que pierdan las ganas de vivir…y eso lo sabes de sobra…repasa en tu mente lo que has vivido toda tu vida y sabras que tengo razón-

Por unos instantes, me quede pensativo…

El tenia toda la razón….

Siempre había ocupado a las personas para mis propósitos y despues las abandonaba…

Y si pasaba lo mismo con Jean Carlo?

Y si terminaba lastimándolo?

O lo que era peor….

Asesinándolo?

Mas no iba a dejar que Arthur pensara que me había ganado la contienda, iba a contestarle cuando sentí la mano de mi pareja tomando la mia.

-creo...que ya es momento de que yo hable-sonrio el gascon-en primera, me da mucho gusto que estén aquí, aunque no lo creas,me sentí muy feliz cuando Alex sugirió esta cena porque yo queria acercarme a ustedes para presentarme como algo mas que la pareja de armas de su papá que es como siempre me han conocido desde siempre….Arthur…se que tu padre no es una persona fácil, también he sabido de sus incontables conquistas…y dime quien no aprovecharía el tratar de conquistar ese rostro tan perfecto que el tiene…si hay alguien en esta habitación que sabe exactamente quien es Alberto de la Fere…pienso que soy yo….lo conozco desde niño, lo he visto crecer…he conocido su maldad y también sus momentos de humanidad, lo he escuchado reir, llorar, maldecir, matar, e incluso salvar…supe de sus amores con muchos hombres y también cuando eligio a tu madre para tenerlos a ustedes, yo le entregue mi corazón sin que el me lo pidiera y le llore como a nadie cuando compartia su cama con alguien más que no fuera yo….me aleje de el, creo que pensando que lo mejor era dejarle hacer su vida, conoci a alguien de quien me enamore para tratar de olvidarme de Fere y ser feliz, ya que estaba convencido de que el nunca seria mio, mas las cosas cambiaron y el hizo que me separara de Danielle…la vida nos volvio a tomar caminos diferentes y con el tiempo, a juntarnos de nuevo, me converti en su compañero…siempre supe de la atracción entre el y Daniel, fui fiel testigo de sus miradas y sus palabras que escondían algo mas intimo… mis votos hacia Dios, me impedían sentir rabia o dolor ante su relación, pero no era inmune a el…las cosas siguieron su curso, mi antiguo amor volvio a cruzarse en mi camino y al final…decidi jugarme el todo por el todo y el me acepto como su pareja...despues de tantos años esperándolo en secreto, aquí me tienen a lado de la persona…que amo con toda mi alma y a la que siempre amare a pesar de todo…y preguntas cuando nos casamos? Bueno…se que es muy pronto para esto pero…-

Y el gascon saco una pequeña caja de sus jeans, la cual me puso enfrente abriéndola, una hermosa sortija de oro blanco con un bello solitario de diamante descansaba en el..me miro y dijo:

-esto le pertenecio a mi madre…era lo único de valor que tenia…ella decía que aparte de mi…su sortija de compromiso era lo que mas amaba…no te pido que la uses si piensas que es muy pronto el unirte conmigo…es tuya…si la colocas en tu mano Izquierda...nos casamos enseguida…si la colocas en tu mano derecha…esperaremos…mas si la rechazas..no volveré a pedirte jamas que seas mi esposo-

La mire nervioso…acaso tenia que tomar una decisión tan pronto?

_**Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso pero estaba con una tarea**_

_**Mil perdones :s**_

_**Ahora…ustedes que creen?**_

_**En que mano se pondrá la sortija?**_

_**En la derecha?**_

_**En la izquierda?**_

_**O la rechaza?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios un mega beso y nos vemos pronto**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Deuce:**_

Llegamos a casa con los smokings de ambos, Allysa había llegado de muy mal humor, estaba harta de haber pasado toda la tarde en una aburrida tienda, AL la puso en su andadera para prepararle su merienda y mi hermanita pego el grito corriendo detrás de su madre

-nena..voy a la cocina

-maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba la bebe tomándolo de los jeans

-Poseidon…me ayudas un momento aquí?

Papá y yo peleábamos para decidir quien era mas cool, si Batman o 007

-Batman es un murciélago amargado-me decía el

-disculpa? El es lo máximo!-

-cachorro, James Bond es mas cool que ese tonto, y es el espia principal de Inglaterra, 007 siempre termina durmiendo con las mas guapas-

-pues tu no dormiras con nadie si no me ayudas con tu hija-reclamo Al molesto

Papá sonrio

-perdona amor…que sucede?

-me ayudas con esto?-dijo señalando a mi hermanita que estaba en llanto pegada a su pierna-ire a traerle su merienda pero no me deja…la puedes entretener un momento mientras la preparo?

-claro cielo…pero antes dime, quien es mas guapo? 007 o Batman?

-Iron Man porque se parece a ti ahora ayúdame!-dijo su esposo con firmeza-

Poseidon dejo el traje y obedecio al minuto, conocía de sobra el tono de su marido cuando queria que se le obedeciera al instante, jalo a mi hermanita y solto a su mama quien se dirigio a la cocina mientras Allysa volvio a llorar

-tranquiliza tu intensidad pelona, mamá ahora viene, ven, vamos con Nemo-

Su pecesito era el único que podia hacerla olvidar su llanto, papá la coloco delante de su pecera tocando el vidrio

-Nemo, la princesa te habla

El pez de la bebe se pego orgulloso a la pared de su hogar como saludando a su pequeña ama, la cual aunque haciendo pucheros aun, comenzó a distraerse con su amiguito

-tu si sabes como calmarla-le sonreí a mi padre sacando mi traje de la bolsa protectora

-es mano dura, aprende la lección cuando tengas a DJ contigo, mamá consiente, papá pone las reglas

-en mi caso creo que sera al revés, creo que jamas podre regañar a mis hijos-

-los regaños también sirven para demostrar amor,porque uno no desea que sufran y debe educarlos, no malcriarlos, eso es también ser padre-

-si…eso creo-

Allysa ya pegaba con su manita el vidrio de la pecera olvidándose de la mamá cuando Al volvia con un plato de cereal para mi hermana

-listo, a comer linda

En eso, escuchamos un auto estacionarse

-es Cleo-indico el conde asomándose-dijo que vendría

-mi traje!-dije alarmado-no debe verlo

Poseidon me ayudo a recoger todo y salimos veloces hacia arriba mientras el príncipe reia al vernos correr como locos hacia mi habitación. El personalmente le abrió a mi esposa

-casa de la familia Tepes?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-asi es-respondio AL

-creo que aquí habían reportado un robo, no es asi?

-un robo?

-de cierto amiguito patuno-bromeo mi esposa sacando al patito de su bolsa-el cual, vuelve ya a las manitas de su dueña..

-pato!-dijo el príncipe feliz tomando el juguete en sus manos-donde lo hallaste?

Cleo sonrio nerviosa, no iba a delatar a Lala, aunque le había molestado la actitud de su amiga, no era motivo suficiente para traicionarla, seguía siendo mas que una compañera de escuela…Draculaura era como una hermanita menor…

-lo puse en mi bolso el dia que fueron a pintar la casa-mintio mi esposa-para que no se lo robaran, lo alce y se me olvido

-pero le dijiste a Deuce que no lo tenias-respondio Al

-es que…no había revisado este bolso, creeme, soy super distraída y se que algun dia encontrare una bomba nuclear en uno de ellos de tantas cosas que meto, asi somos las chicas…tu porque no sabes lo que es esto pero solemos meter hasta la jaula del perico si el bolso es lo suficientemente grande, esta Deucey?-

Obviamente Al no se había creido ese cuento,miro fijamente a mi mujer de esa manera tan inquisidora que tiene, como si leyera tu alma, ella bajo los ojos nerviosa y el conde dijo:

-fue Draculaura verdad?

-que? Ay Al claro que no! como crees, ella jamas..

-Cleo…-dijo con firmeza el príncipe

Mi chica suspiro

-no la vayas a regañar

-esa niña estúpida-dijo furioso, sus ojos cambiaron en un segundo a rojo intenso,mi novia lo detuvo

-espera espera…

-como se atrevio!

-Al…

-hizo sufrir a mi bebita la muy idiota, quien rayos se cree!

-tu hija…ella esta demasiado sentida contigo…porque piensa que la hiciste a un lado por Allysa

-y asi es! –

Cleo le miro severa

-pues no deberías…se que amas a tu familia y estoy feliz por ti…pero Lala te necesita Al…te extraña…y se que si no arreglas esto a tiempo, mas tarde te arrepentiras por no haberte acercado a ella

-solo es una niña consentida-

-tu la hiciste asi

-pues que aprenda a madurar…Cleo…ella ya no es asunto mio, no me interesa lo que le suceda, pero si se atreve de nuevo a hacer llorar a mi bebita…

Sus ojos de nuevo estaban muy rojos

-calmate-le pidió mi novia- recuerda a Dean..no puedes usar magia o le afectaras

Al jalo aire para calmarse, su bebe le había hecho recapacitar

-solo te pido que hables con ella…explicale que aun la amas

El conde sonrio con cierta burla y dijo:

-no querida…no voy a mentirle..tanto ella como su hermano…están muertos para mi…y dile…que si vuelve a acercarse a mi hija…va a conocerme-

Dio media vuelta entrando a la mansión mientras mi chica movia la cabeza con desapruebo, Al se había vuelto en una madre extremadamente sobreprotectora.

Allysa caminaba ya buscando a su mami mientras papá y yo bajábamos de mi cuarto

-mira lo que te trajo Cleo preciosa-sonrio AL mostrándole el patito a su bebe

-atoo!-grito mi hermanita feliz corriendo con su andadera hasta el y lo abrazo con fuerza, lo había extrañado tanto, la nenita se veia muy contenta

-lo tenias tu?-le pregunte a mi novia besándola

Ella solo me miro significativamente diciendo:

-este..

-Lala lo tenia-dijo Al sin poder contener su coraje

Poseidon miro a mi esposa y ella solo asintió levemente

-quizas lo hizo sin querer-dijo papá

-cariño, no seas inocente-respondio el conde de malas-lo hizo a propósito para hacer sufrir a mi bebita-

El dios por respuesta, lo abrazo con fuerza besándolo

-son cosas de niños amor..-

-Poseidon! Claro que no! Ella..

-cielo…

-no puede descargar su coraje en Allysa! Que lo haga conmigo pero con mi bebita no!-

-son reglas de la guerra amor…lastiman lo que mas amas..

-pero no mi niña…me conoces..si alguien la hace llorar…lo pagara con su vida-

Cleo y yo nos miramos preocupados, sabíamos que el vampiro si era capaz de hacerlo, mi padre acariciano su rostro

-se lo que eres..y se quien eres…y aun asi te amo con toda mi alma, pero jamas dejaría que lastimes a alguno de tus hijos…porque se que te arrepentirias despues de haber desatado asi tu coraje…el pato apareció ya...Allysa lo tiene y esta contenta…ahora, olvidemos el incidente de acuerdo? Yo me encargare de que no vuelva a suceder?

El conde suspiro pesadamente mientras Poseidon le abrazaba con fuerza, tranquilizándolo, mi hermanita ya tenia su pato en la boca, tome a mi esposa de la mano y la lleve conmigo

-Lala esta realmente molesta con Allysa

-no debio tomar su pato-dije enojado

-ya lo se, estuvo mal pero si esto sigue asi…

-dejemos que Poseidon arregle las cosas…el sabra solucionarlas

-no me gusta ver a Draculaura triste-me dijo mi novia con angustia

-descuida amor…todo va a solucionarse, ya lo veras…y gracias por traer al pato

-para servirles-sonrio mi esposa dándome un gran beso

El lunes a primera hora, yo había llegado ya a la escuela y entre a la misma junto con mi mujer a mi lado, Lala llegaba media hora mas tarde mas antes de entrar, fue interceptada por Poseidon

-hola nena-le sonrio feliz

-ah…hola Poseidon-dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa…sabia lo que iba a decirle

-escucha linda…vengo de rápido...porque tengo que ir al trabajo, solo deseaba decirte unas palabras

-s…i dime

-se lo lastimada que estas con tu padre y lo respeto…también se que eso fue culpa mia y lo lamento demasiado, en verdad, me enamore de Al sin medir consecuencias de lo que eso podia desencadenar…destrui a tu familia, y te lastime y no me alcanzara el tiempo para decirte mil veces que me disculpes…en verdad…lo siento mucho-

-y..o..-tartamudeaba la chica

-tus padres no eran la pareja que tu creías, de ser asi, Al no estaría conmigo ahora…somos muy felices, tu lo has visto, te consta y has sido testigo de ello…no se porque ahora lo rechazas…mas te voy a aclarar algo…

La joven miraba a mi padre algo aprehensiva

-si vas a vengarte de alguien…hazlo conmigo…lastimame, hiereme y te prometo que no hare nada por defenderme…mas si lastimas a mi bebita…te juro por el Olimpo…que vas a conocerme enojado…quieres un ejemplo? Preguntale a Maddie Gorgon…soy como el mar Lala…tranquilo mientras no se me provoque…y creeme…no quieres verme molesto…o si?

Ella negó rápidamente

-bien…eso era todo…ahora entra ya a clases-

Lala obedecio y Poseidon volvia a colocar sus lentes oscuros en su rostro

Asi es mi padre, tan dulce como la marea que te arrulla, pero cuando le provocas…suele ser tan destructivo como un tsunami…y creo que eso era algo que le admiraba y que yo mismo pensaba aplicar en mi familia

Los padres estamos para proteger a nuestros hijos…si no somos nosotros, nadie mas lo hara

Los espero en mi boda

Nos vemos

_**DEUCE GORGON**_.

_**Hola a todos, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y les dejo el final de la historia de Deuce, espero sus reviews para subir la ultima parte del fic de Fere**_

_**Una amiga dijo que le parecía que estaban siendo muy crueles con Lala**_

_**En esta ultima peli de mh ,creo que se mostro una Draculaura bastante egoísta, ya que solo ayudo a su reina por motivos propios y no porque realmente queria hacerlo, queria ella sentirse bien consigo misma, no se, eso a mi no me gusto ni me parecio además, con esa voz queria estrangularla -_-**_

_**Se que muchos la aman pero yo realmente me cae muy mal, lo siento si hiero susceptibilidades (team Al!100000%)**_

_**Les dejo un beso y nos vemos en el otro chptr**_

_**Rey Kon**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Fere:**_

Yo tome la caja con la sortija y me levante

-ven conmigo-le pedi a mi pareja

Todos nos miraron extrañados de mi comportamiento, sali furioso y azote la puerta, Jean Carlo se levanto excusándose por ambos y me siguió hacia mi despacho

-que rayos es esto?-pregunte furioso

-lo que oiste

-y no pudiste esperar a que estuviéramos solos para que me lo entregaras?-dije casi histérico

-no…creo que era el mejor momento para dártelo, frente a tu familia

-Jean Carlo!

-solo tienes 3 opciones Fere.

-me estas presionando-le reclame-y odio que lo hagan

-son decisiones que se toman para cambiar nuestras vidas, si no deseas, puedes devolvérmelo….

-lo ves!-manotee dramaticamente

-en verdad, no habrá rencores si no aceptas

-ah claro! Y ya te vere alejándote de mi porque no acepto casarme contigo-

-prometo no alejarme

-claro que lo haras! Siempre sucede

-si alguien mas se alejo de ti, prometo que no sere yo…te di mi palabra y la seguire cumpliendo…no pasa nada si no aceptas…

Yo lo mire con inquietud

-no…no me la creo

-Fere

-lo arruinaste!-dije furico

-lo lamento

-todo arruinas con tus palabras bonitas, con tu amor, con tus sueños locos…no se porque demonios estas a mi lado-

Me sentía realmente agobiado por todo aquello…totalmente acorralado

El solo me miraba sin decir una palabra, suspiro y dijo:

-no quise incomodarte…descuida…no pasa nada….

-me estas obligando!

-lo se…lo lamento…

-no estoy preparado para eso…no ahora..y no se si algun dia…

-Fere..esta bien-me sonrio con su ternura- lo siento…fue totalmente inoportuno de mi parte…

El se acerco a mi, besando mi frente

-volvere con los chicos…

-yo…ahora voy-respondi alejándome de el

-de acuerdo…toma tu tiempo y una vez mas…lo lamento-

Tomo la caja de la sortija de mis manos y la volvio a guardar, saliendo del despacho

Me sente en el sillón de mi oficina…no podia aceptar su propuesta…no era justo…realmente yo era una mierda de persona y solo destruia las relaciones que giraban a mi alrededor

Con mis hijos,con mis nietos…con el…todo estaba destinado a ser un verdadero desastre

Y no queria eso para Jean Carlo…sin ataduras, el podia irse en cualquier momento…encontrara alguien sin un pasado tan escabroso como el mio aunque me mataran los celos…no soy tan egoísta como para pensar en unirme a una persona que es…mil veces mejor que yo, soy alguien que realmente no lo merecia…

-lo lamento-dije en voz baja y sintiéndome muy triste- no puedo casarme contigo…

Jean volvio al comedor con los chicos, los cuales lo miraron con curiosidad

-que?-sonrio Arthur-lo acepto?

El gascon negó con el rostro bastante afable

-no es el momento

-ja! Lo sabia-rio mi hijo-sabia que no tendría las agallas para dejar su vida disipada

-Arthur-le reclamo Alex

-es obvio que Fere no se va a unir con una sola persona, el sabe bien que clase de persona es, me dice zorrita pero el es exactamente igual a mi,no es algo personal, ex sacerdote, simplemente que no podemos estar atados a una sola persona o una sola cama…

-es mejor no hablar mas de esto-sugirio mi pareja

-porque? Te duele que te haya rechazado?

-Arthur!-gritaron todos

-lo rechazo! Al pan pan y al vino vino

-yo sabia que el no iba a aceptar mi propuesta-contesto Jean Carlo-

-entonces porque se lo pediste?

-quizas porque soy un soñador….siempre en una relación, hay alguien que ama mas… no pasa nada, las cosas seguirán iguales con tu padre-

-aun despues de su rechazo?

-aun despues de-

-no tienes dignidad-se burlo Arthur

-quizas…pero siempre quise estar con el…no importando las etiquetas o las ataduras..y un rechazo no me hara alejarme de Fere-

-lo amas muchísimo-aseguro Jeffrey mirándolo,sus hermanos voltearon hacia el, mi hijo no había expresado aun su opinión hacia Jean- creo que realmente no deberías perder tu tiempo con mi padre

-eso piensas?-pregunto el gascon

-creo que de todas las personas que han rodeado a Fere…la mas honesta, has sido tu…te conocemos desde siempre Jean Carlo, sabemos lo leal que le has sido, mis hermanos y yo…no tomamos muy bien la noticia de que estabas con el…no por preocuparnos por mi padre…si no por ti….creo que no merece tener a alguien tan integro como tu…y si hubiese aceptado tu sortija…pienso que nosotros lo hubiéramos rechazado…mereces algo mejor que el…-

Alex suspiro asintiendo, al igual que Arthur

-hasta que al fin pujitos hablo con la verdad!-le palmeo su hermano-

-asi que…no me quieren como pareja de su padre-sonrio el ex cura

-no creo que nuestra opinión le interese-respondio Alex- hasta imagino que le importa muy poco, no queremos verte con el…por ti…has sido un gran amigo nuestro y nos has ayudado aun sin que tuvieras que hacerlo en el pasado, siempre supimos que amabas a Fere pero también sabíamos…que el nunca ha amado a nadie…y no queremos que algo te suceda…-

Yo entre mirando a mis hijitos seriamente

Definitivamente eran bastante traidores

-si ya terminaron la cena…tomaremos el postre en el despacho-dije con firmeza

Arthur se levanto con burla

-genial, espero que hayas mandado pedir pastel de chocolate, papito querido-tomo a su bebe y dijo-ven mi amor, vayamos a la oficina de tu abuelo a hacer desastre-

-no toques nada-alce la voz, uno a uno se levantaron y se dirigieron al despacho, Jeff comenzó a sentirse mal

-disculpen-dijo corriendo al baño-

-sabia que no se sentía bien-secundo el príncipe siguiendo a su esposo-

Jean me espero a que entrara primero que el y yo seguía sin mirarlo, había escuchado el coloquio de mis hijos y sabia que tenían toda la razón…al final, terminaría lastimándolo.

-pasa algo?-me pregunto despacio

Alce la mirada con soberbia

-es claro que no, que podría estar mal?

-te ves algo serio-

-estoy perfecto, vamos, entra para poder terminar esta ridícula reunión-

Ya se lo que están pensando…y si…soy bastante mierda cuando quiero…

Jeffrey mientras tanto, salía con cara bastante palida del sanitario de invitados, su esposo estaba ahí mirándole

-te sientes bien?

-devolvi lo poco que comi…creo que es obvio que no me siento bien-le respondio molesto

El joven príncipe, se acerco a besar la frente de su esposo

-tienes fiebre-dijo despacio

-dime algo que no sepa-contesto mi hijo con desden

-Jeff…cuando tuviste a Logan…te enfermaste terriblemente

El chico suspiro recordándolo

-fueron 5 meses muy difíciles…

-ya lo se-

-estuviste a punto de morir-

-Sebastian

-y tu me prometiste cuidarte…-

-ya se que tengo la culpa ok? De acuerdo, no debi..

-no es por el bebe-dijo el príncipe con firmeza y tomando el rostro de mi hijo- fueron los peores 5 meses que recuerdo…pensé que te perdería…y no quiero que suceda…no puedes dejarme-

Jeff recordaba lo preocupado que su esposo había estado en sus anteriores esperas, de todos los vampiros, el era uno que respondia muy mal al ser preñado, en ambos bebes, estuvo a punto de perder la vida aun con el Rey y yo mismo cuidandole

-lo lamento-dijo mi hijo bajando la mirada, su esposo lo abrazo con fuerza

-aun no te recuperas de Logan…le pediré a papá que lo mantenga dentro de ti hasta que puedas soportar su nacimiento…-

-crees que pueda hacerlo?-le pregunto preocupado

-estoy seguro que si…-sonrio el príncipe- jamas pienses que no me alegra la noticia de un nuevo hijo, te quedan hermosos…es solo que no deseo perderte…ya no se vivir sin ti-

-te prometo que estare bien-le regreso la sonrisa mi hijo- te amo

-y yo a ti-dijo su esposo besándole con ternura

-podemos ir a casa? Odio estar aquí-

-claro…olvídate del postre, te compro un pastel y festejamos con los niños en la nuestra-

-es una gran idea-sonrio Jeff y ambos no volvieron al despacho con nosotros.

Los 5 estabamos en silencio bebiendo el café, Benoitt estaba sentado en el piso jugando con sus cubos,siendo vigilado por Arthur quien estaba a su lado, Jean estaba a lado mio bastante tranquilo, en mi mente solo recordaba la hermosa sortija que traía consigo…se lo mucho que su madre significo para el y el querer obsequiarme algo que valia en extremo, me aseguraba con creces, que sentía un amor verdadero por mi…yo también lo amaba de igual manera, pero no podia atarle a una persona como yo…siempre critique a mi madre por alejarse de mi progenitor, pero ahora lo comprendo…no se puede estar con la persona que uno ama simplemente porque no quiero lastimarle…Alex se levanto despacio y dijo

-nosotros nos retiramos..es tarde y el niño esta solo con la nana…fue una hermosa cena-

-por todos los diablos-bufe molesto-en donde lo viste lo hermosa?

El sonrio

-solo quise ser amable-

-hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas? Vaya clase de hijitos tengo!

-tu sabes que hablamos mal aun frente a ti-se burlo Arthur-asi que no te pongas perrita

-deja de faltarme al respeto-reclame

-Papá…tu sabes el motivo de la cena…y creo que siempre supiste que tu compañero de armas, era quien siempre nos mantenía informados de ti que se gano el cariño de mis hermanos y mio

-yo no lo quiero-nego mi hijo menor-

-ok, tu no, pero Jeff y yo si, cuando nos enteramos que era ya tu pareja quisimos acercarnos pero lo que hiciste hace un momento, nos comprobó lo que siempre hemos pensado…tu no amas a nadie y solo haras sufrir a una persona realmente especial-

-Alex-interrumpio el gascon-agradezco su preocupación por mi…pero realmente no es necesaria…creo que se cuidarme solo-

-no dudamos que asi sea-

-y mi decisión de estar con tu padre-continuo Jean-es definitiva, como ya se los dije, espere mucho tiempo para estar a su lado y no pienso apartarme, porque lo amo realmente-

Me sentí incomodo al escucharlo, no merezco a alguien asi en mi vida.

Arthur comenzó a reir

-1 que terminaras odiándolo, créelo gascon…todo ese amor, se convertirá en un profundo odio…y recuerda que soy el vidente de los 12 del Rey…creo que sera divertido ver a Fere llorando por ti, ahora si me disculpan…me largo, linda cena! Espero que la repitamos pronto-

Y tomando a su bebe, salio del despacho, Finbar se acerco a su esposo haciendo lo propio,mis hijos son realmente todas unas joyitas…por eso los mantengo muy lejos de mi…

Jean suspiro profundamente, mire mi rolex de oro diciendo:

-9 en punto, solo estuvieron poco tiempo y me dejaron una jaqueca que me quedara hasta el dia de acción de gracias!

-bueno…ya termino-

-y para variar, tu resultaste el bueno en esta noche

-olvidate de eso

-es obvio que mis hijos te aprecian mas que a mi-respondi algo molesto

-tu sabes que siempre tuve contacto con ellos por ti, sobre todo con Alex…

-y los otros dos-asegure-es obvio que te tienen consideraciones porque no desean que estés conmigo ya que puedo dañarte-

-eso no me interesa-respondio el tomando mi mano que aparte enseguida levantándome

-no estoy de humor esta noche…podrias dejarme a solas? Me siento muy cansado y de malas…por favor...no quiero ver a nadie-

El sonrio de esa manera tan linda que tiene levantándose de su asiento

-seguro…nos vemos pronto-

Y sin decir mas, salio de mi casa, siempre a sido un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra…alguien al cual te unirias sin pensarlo dos veces…cualquiera, menos yo.

Tome las llaves de mi auto y sali de casa rumbo al hospital en donde sabia estaba Kayron, al llegar, pedi información acerca de su accidente, todo el sector medico conoce mi impresionante historial, asi que puedo ir a cualquier nosocomio del mundo y pedir informes de pacientes sin pedir autorización, al momento, tenia ya el expediente de mi hijo en mis manos: había caído en una exhibición privada de equitación, se había golpeado duramente la cabeza,un accidente que me parecía mas bien un atentado en su contra, Daniel tenia muchos enemigos que deseaban acabar con el y sabían que dañando a su príncipe, le daban en su punto débil.

Llegue a su habitación, el chico estaba sedado por los medicamentos, el caballo prácticamente le había caído encima y aun era un vampiro muy joven para sanar de un momento a otro, me acerque a su lado, sus cabellos rojizos estaban esparcidos elegantemente en su frente, sus cejas oscuras, realzaban de manera gallarda su rostro que era muy atractivo, Kayron era un modelo de belleza masculina en nuestra ciudad, un nuevo Kennedy, los tabloides lo amaban y seguían sus pasos por doquier, tenia los mas altos honores en la escuela, entraría pronto a Stanford aunque su padre deseaba que fuera a Oxford, el joven había ganado la partida e iba a estudiar en la misma ciudad, para no separarse de su supuesta madre…mi medio hermano Alexis. Me acerque y acaricie sus cabellos con ternura, se que lo concebí sin gota de amor al igual que a mis tres hijos, no podia exigir ese sentimiento de ninguno de los cuatro ya que los había alejado de m, De los mayores, solo a Alex reconoci como propio, a los otros dos,los desconoci hasta que tenían 14 años y solo Jeffrey acepto mi apellido…con Kayron, en cuanto salio de mi, Daniel lo había aceptado en sus brazos y ahí mismo me entrego el contrato de las tierras que le había pedido…había sido una compra venta y nunca me volvi a ocupar de el…su padre me informaba de vez en cuando sus hazañas pero preferia ignorarlas…en resumen…era costumbre en mi, alejar a las personas que me rodeaban., y mas si se trataba de mi familia., quizás no lo sepan…pero yo mate a mis padres adoptivos y a mi hermano…En eso, sentí a alguien detrás mio, voltee solo de reojo y era Daniel que me sonreía

-gracias por venir-me dijo despacio

Yo solo asentí

-Kayron te necesita-

-por supuesto que no-replique

-eres su madre y sabes que solo la energía de su creador, puede aliviar a sus hijos-

-Alexis puede hacerlo-

-el no es su madre

-no lo digas en voz alta-reclame furioso

-Fere…por favor-me pidió con algo de angustia, Daniel puede ser el perro mas sanguinario y cruel…pero si algo le pasa a su pequeño..se convierte en el mas débil., no tenia animos de discutir, asi que, pose mi mano sobre la frente del hermoso niño y le transmiti mi propia energía, el cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a brillar, sus heridas sanaban y estaba recuperando el color, en cuanto me detuve, Kayron suspiro aliviado y entre sueños llamo: mamá

Quite la mano enseguida, odiaba que me llamara asi

-no volveras a pedirme esto jamas-le reclame a Daniel saliendo del cuarto, el fue detrás mio y me detuvo

-lo lamento-me pidió-pero no vas a negar que es tuyo

-tuvimos un acuerdo..lo cumpli y tu tuviste lo que quisiste y yo igual, nada mas nos une, esta claro? El no es mio –

-esto es por Jean Carlo?-pregunto el

-claro que no

-porque sabes bien que tarde o temprano, el se ira de tu lado, nosotros sabemos que es asi Fere y tu mas que nadie lo sabe…el es un hombre demasiado leal y justo…y tu no mereces tenerlo a tu lado-

Yo me rei de el

-ahora resulta que estas celoso

-quizas-acepto mi amigo-pero también se…que tu no deseas atarte a el y eso me tranquiliza

Baje la mirada confundido, cosa que aprovecho Daniel para tomar mi rostro y besarme lentamente

-tu no puedes atarte a nadie-me dijo en un suave susurro- eres un espíritu libre…y si lo haces…terminaras lastimándolo…y tu no quieres eso…Jamas podras estar con el y sabes que tengo razón, puedes destruirlo y herirlo de tal manera que nunca podras perdonarte…en cambio, Kayron y yo te esperaremos siempre…sin ataduras..-

Suspire pesadamente y me aleje de el…tenia razón, no podia estar con Jean, aunque lo amo inmensamente,deseaba algo que yo no podia darle, …una familia…

Maneje hasta su departamento y toque la puerta de su hogar, el me abrió la puerta extrañado

-pense que tenias llave-

Por respuesta yo la saque de mi cartera y se la entregue

-Jean Carlo..creo..que deberíamos empezar a ver a otras personas

-como?-me pregunto asombrado

-lo ..de la sortija, me hizo darme cuenta-comence titubeando-que tu deseas algo distinto de mi, algo que no estoy dispuesto a darte-

-pero…de que hablas?

-jamas voy a unirme contigo-dije decidido

El me miro fijamente

-antes no pensabas lo mismo...incluso tu dijiste que lo deseabas-

-no estaba pensando con claridad

-Fere… no te entiendo…hemos luchado por estar juntos y ahora…-

-ahora no quiero estar contigo, cambie de parecer o mejor dicho, si quiero estar contigo pero sin ningun compromiso, quiero que todo sea light, que salgas con amigos, que compartas tu cama con quien desees, ama libremente y solo….cuando desees...ven a mi lado-

-siempre quiero estar a tu lado-dijo con tristeza

-pero yo no…no puedo estarlo…aléjate de mi…por favor…no me agobies mas-

-Fere…lamento lo de la sortija yo no quise..

-no…esta bien…que bueno que lo hiciste porque asi me di cuenta de que no estoy preparado para que me ames…y creo que jamas lo estare…mira a toda la gente a mi alrededor, mis hijos, Kayron, Daniel…

-Daniel?-repitio el

-si…Daniel también forma parte de mi vida, y no puedo hacerlo a un lado por ti…

Jean bajo la mirada suspirando

-lo entiendo-

Quise tocarlo y el se aparto, jamas había hecho eso

-quiero que sigamos siendo compañeros de armas…eres el mejor, y de vez en cuando...me gustaría tenerte en mi cama..

El no acepto ni negó nada

-soy demasiado complicado Jean y tu siempre lo has sabido, lo que amo ahora, mañana lo odio…y viceversa, no puedo dejarte a mi lado haciéndote falsas esperanzas de que algun dia nos casaremos…no seria justo…por favor…entiendeme-

-descuida-dijo secamente

Quise besarlo y el viro su cabeza no aceptando mis labios.

-como esta Kayron?-me pregunto sin mirarme

Sabia que había estado con Daniel

-mejor

-me alegro

-entonces…nos vemos pronto?-

-si…descuida-

Yo medio sonreí alejándome, escuche la puerta cerrar, tome el elevador y baje al estacionamiento, en el piso de abajo, la puerta volvio a abrir y me encontré al chico Ethan que había tratado de conquistar a Jean con un estúpido Pay de manzana, el me miro fijamente y me saludo

-buenas noches

-buenas noches-le conteste-

Se coloco a lado mio como midiendo su fuerza con la mia, el muy idiota no sabia que yo era el líder de los perros y que podia hacerlo desaparecer sin dejar rastro pero preferí no seguirle el juego.

-eres el amigo de Jean Carlo verdad?-tuvo las agallas de preguntarme

Lo mire de muy mal humor

-porque me tuteas?-dije con soberbia

-disculpe-respondio apenado- pensé…

-pues no andes pensando, y si…es mi amigo, porque?-

-solo preguntaba-

-estas haciendo un censo o algo asi?-cuestione con altivez-

-bueno-sonrio el con su cara de imbécil- solo queria saber si esta saliendo con alguien…he querido invitarlo a salir y..

-si esta saliendo con alguien-conteste de pronto celoso-

-oh…que lastima..-respondio con pesar

Pero recordé mi propio deseo de que ambos saliéramos con otras personas y recapacite diciendo:

-bueno…no es nada…formal..el…puede salir con otros-

-en serio?-sonrio entusiasmado, sentí un mal presentimiento al verlo tan feliz-crees…que pueda invitarlo?

-creo…que le gustara salir contigo-respondi- llévalo a "Raviolli´s" le encanta ese lugar y, despues invítalo a escuchar Jazz...se que pasaran una buena velada-

-gracias por el consejo-dijo el chico- algun hotel bonito que le guste?

-no te dare tanta información-trate de responder sintiendo ganas de matarlo pero sonreí lindamente-eso tendras que descubrirlo por ti…

En eso, el elevador salio y sali sin decir nada mas, solo escuche que el me decía un: "gracias" pero preferí no volver la vista.

No es que yo desee perder al amor de mi vida…es que lo prefiero lejos de mi…precisamente porque lo amo con toda mi alma

Porque estoy acostumbrado a destruir a cada persona que se atraviesa en mi camino y quiero mantenerlo a salvo de alguien que no viene precisamente del cielo…

Soy un cazador…un asesino

Soy el senescal principal de los vampiros

Soy un perro de Reserva

Soy Alberto de la Fere.

_**Gracias por su apoyo a mis fics, espero sus comentarios finales**_

_**Que les parecio?**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Recuerden entre mas me comenten, mas rápido subo el siguiente**_

_**Un mega beso!**_

_**Rey KoN**_

_**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**_

_**LA HISTORIA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE **_

_**REY KON**_

_**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA**_

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE EL MUNDO VAMPIRO, SON DE MI PROPIEDAD**_

_**DERECHOS DE AUTOR EN TRAMITE.**_


End file.
